


On a Wing & a Prayer

by hakumei_hogosha



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Automaton, Canon Related, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, InaSure Anthology Volume I (OrangeBat Sanctuary), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakumei_hogosha/pseuds/hakumei_hogosha
Summary: Against all odds -- be it time, space or fate -- he always reached me. No matter how much I denied and defied him, he always thwarted my efforts. So even if it may be impossible, for it to happen I pray; I pray for such a miracle.PreviewCompleted version @:OrangeBat Sanctuary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** As of 23.01.2017, Fanfics have been posted daily (until Inaho's Birthday 07.02) on [OrangeBat Sanctuary](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/) to commemorate the 2nd year since A.Z concluded and an anthology has been compiled for the Inaho/Slaine shipping. Two Fanfics have been posted there by writers such as **[CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/works?fandom_id=12704428/)** and **[Slaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine/works?fandom_id=12704428/)**. Tomorrow (25.01), the entirety of this Fanfic will also be available there. Please check it out and who knows, loot may be involved :3
> 
>  **A/N2:** Thank you for reading this tidbit and hope you enjoy the following. ^^

⊱Slaine⊰

A door was silently closed and quietly, an ashen blond young man walked into a dark room. Upon approaching the opposite side of the room, he pulled a curtain back and let some light in before nestling in a wooden chair seated next to a bed. Once seated, the ashen blond retrieved an old book from his coat pocket albeit with a slight grimace. Momentarily he rubbed his left hand, where a worn bandage wrap was loosening. Underneath, a whip-like wound seemed to have opened once more and started showing signs of festering.

The ashen blond hastily wrapped the wound again as he mumbled to the person resting in bed, “One moment Milady. I know. I know how much you want to hear that story again.”

He offered a polite smile when looking to the person he addressed -- a sleeping beauty of long blond hair, ghastly yet still beautiful. He breathed shakily while his eyes momentarily watered, glossing over at the sight and before swallowing hard, he cleared his throat. Firmly he began to retell the story the sleeping beauty loved dearly.

 

_“Beyond the azure sky and stars above,_

_Our kingdom once resided._

_In a foreign land, rigid and red_

 

_Struggling, forsaken and isolated from Mother Earth_

_Our empire of Vers stood_

_Yet Blessed we were_

 

_Blessed by the Power of the Gods!_

_Thought transcending matter_

_Wildest dreams becoming reality_

 

_Green with envy our fellow man were_

_\-- the Terrans were_

_So were we_

_\-- Jealous of our fellow man_

 

_Land abundant with resources_

_Limitless air_

_Food beyond krill_

 

_And without fail, in our fallacy_

_We waged war (although we hated war)_

_Until (our so-called) justice be done_

_Though the heavens may fall_

 

_And so it did_

_The moon shattered and the sun set the world ablaze_

_All were slain_

 

_And life went on_

_For it all to begin again.”_

 

The ashen blond sighed and looked at the name of the poet. He traced the name when resuming to speak, “Written by a poet with your namesake, Milady Asseylum…”

For a moment the young man waited for a response that he knew would never come and yet out of old habit, he continued this charade of a conversation. He let his imagination, his recollection of the sleeping beauty, of his childhood friend to fill in the other half of the conversation.

“Yes there is truth Milady. Based on the ruins, our town is founded on a different type of earth compared to the neighboring towns. The description of the Vers Empire also can be correlated with the description of the fractured planet named Mars,” the young man continued.

He nodded and smiled gleefully, “Where can the correlation be made? Mars is the name of the ‘red’ planet close to our Earth. Unlike Earth however it lacks an atmosphere so its cold… ‘rigid’ as described. Furthermore… ‘blessed we were…’”

The young man’s expression became sullen as his voice trailed.

_Stay back Slaine!” A voice from the past echoed in the back of his mind._

Slaine face palmed and grit his teeth; he tried to hold back a sob.

_“This is my vengeance!” A man with burgundy wavy hair exclaimed. He adorned a military uniform and stretched his black wings, in hopes of intimidating his foe, a young woman of emerald eyes and blond hair._

_The woman brought forth both of her hands, facing her palms to the winged man, and exclaimed, “In the name of Asseylum vers Allusia, I demand you to sleep!”_

_The man spat and with great spite, yelled, “I refuse! For my fiancee, for my flesh and blood I demand retribution in kind! You have no power over me! ARGH!”_

_Asseylum struggled and golden emblems began to appear around the man. A barrier of light separated the man from Asseylum and her companion. Simultaneously, the man was being pushed back into the earthly wall, where chains of light manifested and coiled around the man._

_“It’s useless, Orbital Knight of the past! Desist!” Asseylum exclaimed._

_The man chuckled after finally giving up on his futile struggle. He smirked as he realized, “You may have won this skirmish but do not think this is the last of me, Princess Asseylum.”_

_“Princess?” Slaine repeated in confusion._

_The man momentarily was surprised at Asseylum’s comrade but only chuckled under his breath.,“How absurd this hand fate has dealt… To think even in this life, we are still bound by our roles of back then.”_

_“What do you mean?” Slaine tried to inquire only for the man to still return his smug smile before being entirely encased in golden light._

_Asseylum fell to her knees but was caught by Slaine. She breathed with great labor as her heart was giving out. She had overexerted herself, perhaps far too much for her body to handle._

_“Asseylum please! Save your strength and--”_

_She took his hand into hers and shook her head. “It’s… too late for that… Slaine… Please… protect Lemrina… She’s the last… to be able to stop  him. He’ll return and… I…”_

_“Asseylum!” Slaine cried when noticing her grip was weakening._

_She smiled before her eyes closed what she considered her last time. “Please… If he acquires… the family… Aldnoah… he’ll…”_

_Her hand fell limp much to Slaine’s growing despair. Over and over he screamed her name._

A knocking came to the door. “Are you there?” Asseylum’s sister asked from the other side of the door.

The young man closed his book and asked, "Do you believe in angels, Lemrina?"

"Do you believe in miracles, Slaine?" The woman queried back.

The ashen blond huffed. "Touche, Milady. But the angels I speak of exist."

"The Orbital Knights? They're not the angels that are heavenly and holy as literature makes them to be. Far from it actually..." Lemrina continued to retort back and had entered the room, making her to Slaine.

"No. They're no different from devils. Perhaps they're worse than devils."

"How did the prayer go again? Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil?"

"I do not see your point, Milady."

"Neither do I see yours. Slaine, you know full well how I have scavenged the world for the finest doctors and naught is there to awaken my sister."

"Yes. By the wealth invested in your family, the descendants of the Royal Family that established the long forsaken Vers Empire... you have looked at every corner of the world... the known world for a solution. The solution we seek Milady--"

"Slaine you wouldn't mean..."

The young man stood up and offered his hand to Lemrina. Weakly he smiled, a ghost of his former smile the woman thought, and he nodded. Taking his hand, the two walked outside the manor and towards the rundown factory where Slaine's father worked away at a relic of the past.

"My father has uncovered a relic called the Tharsis. If we are deciphering the runes correctly... it has a power over time."

"Time?" Lemrina repeated.

"Imagine... if we could go back in time and undone what had occurred. What if we were to prevent our fathers from activating the Aldnoah?"

Lemrina chuckled. "You speak of impossibilities Slaine."

"What about the miracles you speak of, Lemrina? What if we could go back to how things use to be?" Slaine dared ask the question, voice the wish she longed for.

The woman was at a loss of words and her eyes watered. She lowered her head with her fringe hiding her eyes. "That would be too good to be true... There has to be a catch."

Slaine patted Lemrina's head. "If you really want to obtain something... Lemrina... sometimes you have to be willing to pay regardless of the price."

Lemrina grit her teeth and faced her dearest friend, whose smile was filled with resignation. "What price do you speak of?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I can't say. Activating the Aldnoah before brought back spirits of the past -- the Orbital Knights. One nearly killed us all in that room... surely… one of them will aid us."

"Slaine... Please..." Lemrina begged as she lightly pulled at Slaine's sleeve.

Slaine took her hand from his sleeve and squeezed, "Regardless of what happens, you're the princess I'll always protect. I promised your sister after all."

 


	2. Chapter 2

⊱Lemrina⊰

Like lightning and thunder, an alien light and a death cry enveloped the room. The smell of seared flesh filled her nostrils, the burning sensation watered her eyes yet nothing remained in her heart. The shock had vacated her fear, her anger and her reason.

The void before her physically had only slowly registered in her mind and yet her hands had long made quick work. Her forearm bled an eerie yet matching color to the glow and with her damaged legs, she crawled desperately forward to the focal point of the catastrophe, the mangled, butchered cadaver, and dashed her spilled blood upon it. She knew not why but she knew if she were to do so, something would be done. Demented it may become. Cursed she may become. But death it will no longer become and no longer would she be alone.

_Drip. Drip drip. Drip..._

Then silence.

A hitched breath and a prayer to the heavens above and to the damned below. Anything for a miracle or a curse.

Nothing.

Her heart sank. She closed her eyes and her fists shook as the mad scientist began to cackle. Little did the man realize he had murdered his son. _"No,"_ she thought _, "He knew but did not care."_

The man's madness abruptly turned into fear. A jerk here. A jerk there. Slowly the cadaver came to life.

Her eyes watered and she thanked the gods. It dug its bloodied fingernails into the metallic floor and began to sit up. Life seemed to return but it would be too good to be true. Soon her heart became cold at the sight and the sound. Crackling bones. Unnatural bends and moves.

Lifeless turquoise eyes met hers.

Slaine had not returned.

The cadaver leaned forward and hugged its sides. Drool mixed with saliva and blood dripped from its mouth. It gagged and hissed as something cracked even more than before. Another crack. One more and soon it fell to its knees and the source of the sound erupted. Where her blood had touched, began to sear and glow like the light before.

 _"No!"_ She internally cried and grimaced.

She wanted to look away but she could not. She tried to block her ears as once more the scientist began to maniacally laugh. Nothing she had done prevented the scientist. It only impeded. His work had come to completion. It was bearing fruit.

The blood on the floor had mixed with hers and unnaturally collected and climbed into the cadaver's back. The cadaver groaned and tears ran down its cheeks as the blood seared its flesh evermore. Tearing. Reconnecting. Rebuilding. Rewriting.

Flesh met with the blood and the blood unnaturally cooled as its liquid form danced and derived itself into coils and wedges. It began to resemble gears of various sorts.

Her blood had become the medium to realize the madman's dreams. Aldnoah did not answer to her alone. It heard the madman. It heard all. It granted all. It served fate above all.

Wings of god blessed metal adorn the cadaver's back. No longer entirely a corpse it was but neither was it entirely human nor robotic. Whatever it was, it was the first of its kind... and nothing of what it once was.

The cadaver turned its head unnaturally like an owl, from Lemrina and to the mad scientist, the cadaver's human father and now perhaps its creator.

"My son!" The mad scientist Dr. Troyard warmly greeted and offered opened arms. It was a spectacle to behold how the very murderer showed more emotions to the grotesque transformation of his former kin, blood and bone.

Calmly, the cadaver straightened itself and slowly, somewhat stiff as if adjusting to its restored body, walked forward to the scientist. The two did not embrace as the doctor surveyed his former son more closely, walking around and then touching, tracing his hand along the newly formed mechanical wings and finally to his son's cheek. Paler, abnormally paler did his son's perplexion look. Abnormally in such a manner of not looking organic or human, more pale than he had originally been.

"Fath...r..." It spoke. The first word it had said since its awakening and the scientist's eyes watered. Finally the two embraced.

"Just like a newborn! Oh to think the power--" Dr. Troyard had began to babble only to cough and blood escaped his lips in place of his words.

He coughed as he froze in place, it was only when the cadaver walked backwards and pulled out its right arm from the scientist's rib cage. Looking down the scientist's expression paled momentarily before evermore, maniacally smiled in perhaps accepting fate's hand upon him. In the grasp of the cadaver's blood-soaked hand laid the scientist's still beating heart, still linked to the many capillaries, arteries and veins. It was fascinating yet fearful. Never before did he see his insides with his naked eyes but he too knew full well what this meant -- he was moments' away from death's embrace in the hands of his former son. This cadaver was not his son.

No... it surely was as the scientist finally looked to his son in the eye.  The doctor had seen this expression countless times; he knew them well... far too well. What shred of humanity, of fatherhood that remained in him ached and for this last moment he felt the entirety of his failure. How many chances had gone past his fingers? How many times did he turn his son away in the name of this research, this very research that had taken his son just as it had torn away his wife before. He had not learned and now he was to pay the last thing he had to offer.

_"Dad... you should come early today. At least today... M... Mom would appreciate it." His son had once told him while the scientist worked on improvising the assembly line. He did not heed Slaine's advice and soon after, his wife had left him._

_Bitterly Doctor Troyard had once more withdrawn into the collapsing factory, his last haven and semblance of happiness from his married life. The two had discovered this place and decided to restore it to its former beauty.  Years had past, responsibilities and thorns of reality corrupted that dream._

_As Doctor Troyard had slugged more of his vodka and rested upon the assembly line, gazing to the night sky in the gaping hole of the ceiling, his son had made his way. "You leaving too?" Dr. Troyard bitterly asked; he had dulled his senses. In the end, did their presence matter to him now when his wife, who once shared this dream of restoring the archaic technology their forefathers once bore, had left him?_

_He should have suspected as once she bore his child, the time she committed to their dream would dwindle into nothing and more, she would ask for him away from this dream. He dared not let this dream die._

_"No." His son calmly answered and leaned on an adjacent part of the assembly line. "I'll only remind her of her life here... and anyway, I would like to see you achieve what she considered an unattainable dream."_

_Doctor Troyard was at a loss of words and chuckled to himself. Little did his son know how much he resembled his mother.  The difference was his son knew very little beyond the fog of this town they lived in. He knew very little of what broader horizons awaited him if he were to leave.  Doctor Troyard knew yet as much as he knew what future awaited the two if they were to continue this seemingly fruitless pursuit, how hard their life and how many more losses they will incur, he could not bring himself to send his son away. He could not do what he should have done as a father._

And now he was paying for it. Aldnoah had answered his desire to revive the forgotten technology of eons past and the noble wish his son had for him to see this impossible dream come to fruit... only to become its vessel. The mad scientist's knees buckled and with his last ounce of strength, he had reached for his son's cheek and tried to speak. He tried to apologize yet how little those words meant now.

In one quick stroke of movement, the cadaver crushed the removed heart and released its fingers and digits one by one. He let the oozing blood spill on the collapsed corpse. For a moment it looked at the corpse but not a moment more before turning to what hung in the hangar before them.

Lemrina groaned as she tried to get herself to sit up. The pain of her wounded legs had dulled but the fact she begun to not feel anything scared her. A conclusion had dawned to her and she knew it was most likely true and nothing could be done at this point. She eventually got herself to sit up and once more brought her attention to what was unfolding before her. To her surprise, the cadaver had approached her; it was within her reach and as much as she longed to caress Slaine's cheeks in her palms, she knew this was nothing but an illusion.

The cadaver had kneeled before her and then bowed, bringing its right forearm over where its heart would be. "Heiress of Aldnoah," It began and slowly retracted its arm, from its chest and grasped Lemrina, an arm under her legs and another wrapping around her back. The cadaver had picked her up and brought her forward to that which hung from the hangar. Lemrina held her breath as the cadaver's cold embrace was nothing like Slaine's former warmth. Heiress Aldnoah it  had addressed her as... Aldnoah the name of the lost technology their forefathers had used... to humanity's initial destruction. And yet for some reason, it was perhaps humanity's last hope of revitalizing the world they called home.

She gulped as the cadaver brought her ever closer to the edge of the walkway they were on. Was he going to drop here considering how helpless she was, unable to walk on her own two feet anymore?

"Heir..ess..." It addressed again and she turned to face it without a second thought. She chided herself when trying to remind herself this was no longer Slaine... yet she was weak to that semblance of his voice, although no longer filled with life and the hope she adored.

"Yes... Slaine." Lemrina acknowledged and still held her troubled expression, she was uncertain how else to address it. Her expression paled as she realized hanging lump of metal before her had risen its head and faced her. Its once dead eyes illuminated and like the cadaver as if claiming what remnants of life the cadaver, the eyes brimmed with a turquoise glow.

The cadaver did not reply and so Lemrina dared ask, "What... exactly is this relic of the past  did Doctor Troyard unearth and try to revive?"

"Tharsis. A Kataphrakt capable to foresee the future." It curtly responded and faced Lemrina. For a moment she swore she could see Slaine still dwelt in the reanimated, "your wish is our command, Milady."

Her eyes widened as the wholesome truth of what Aldnoah, fate had dealt her, sunk in. Just like Doctor Troyard, she acquired what she had asked for... albeit twisted and morbid, eternally and like a growing sickness in her heart, her heart sank realizing and dreading she had ever wished this fate upon her love.

Never will Slaine leave her side but never will he be her equal. They could never fall in love.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

_Two years later..._

Stratus clouds loomed overhead. Endless, steady rain continuously fell and pitter-pattered on the lone black umbrella. Underneath the umbrella, a pink-haired woman dressed in a black gown sat in a wheelchair. Her eyes downcast and her hands resting on her lap. The wind blew and without hold, the umbrella flew elsewhere.

The woman remained still. Her attention was fixated on a lone epitaph underneath a willow tree.

 

_"I take your hand one more time._

_I cast your hand away this last time._

 

_I'm sorry my dearest friend._

_I'm sorry to have fallen for you._

_I'm sorry for having cursed you._

 

_Please forgive me._

_No. Please don't forgive me._

_I know too well you will forgive me._

 

_You were the kindest soul of all_

_Too good for this world_

_Much too good for me most of all."_

 

She chuckled to herself and sighed. It had become a mantra, a prayer to someone long gone or to heavenly above whose ears have long gone deaf.

Once more she visited a hollow grave. More so then her own parents but she could not bring herself to mourn, to weep for their passing. There were no heartfelt feelings for them in comparison to the one before her.

She was in the wrong. She knew she was in the wrong. Parents always loved their children; perhaps she misunderstood their love. At least that is what Lemrina is always told. She did not care either way.

Her heart throbbed and hurt most looking at this grave for her dearest friend, her long dearly departed.

 _"He will never find rest,"_ she thought bitterly and truthfully.

She looked upward and cast her cold, piercing blue eyes forward. In the distance, she could see a clearing among the junkyard's piles of rubbish where an angel seemed to aimlessly wonder. At least that was how the townspeople perceived it to be. Little did anyone beyond her household know the terrible truth.

The angel was an abomination. However it was not the most horrid. The most horrid was its creator -- her.

Her eyes had long dried up. There were no more tears. Her voice had long become hoarse from all her screams and pleas for a different reality, for time to go back or perhaps everything to be a dream.

Lemrina chuckled again to herself and leaned back into her chair, gripping tightly to her useless thighs. She would never walk and yet this was the least of her pain. Her gaze went from the junkyard and to the left, toward the second floor of her mansion where a curtain recently was pulled in.

"Ah," she realized. Her eyes had fallen to the window belonging to her sister's room.

Even now, her sister still was more fortunate than her. Bitterly even in her sister's pathetic state, Lemrina couldn't help being jealous --

_"If only she knew how much the world preferred her over me."_

_"If only she knew how much he longed to see her wake up and call his name."_

_"Things would be better if it was she that became the cripple and not the comatose."_

Such thoughts once more plagued and ravaged Lemrina's mind. She shook her head, trying to shake them away from her conscience to little, to no avail before turning to face her butler.

"Milady..." Her butler, Harklight, softy addressed her. His voice ebbed with hesitation and a thin sliver of objection to where she wish to go.

"Harklight," she said in an attempt to match but in a far more bitter and spiteful tone. She did not care what her butler had to say.

Creaking wheels came to a stop as a pair of dress shoes dared not step any further. The woman sitting upon the wheelchair silently exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, narrowly looking to her surroundings. Resentment, regret and resignation adorn her features yet she remained steadfast.

She knew the gravitas of where she was and what had occurred here. Before her, the decrepit factory was filled with dust and showed signs of being abandoned for many years. No sign of recent activity could be seen from inside. Control panels and assembly lines were caked in dust and falling into disrepair. The Tharsis had long been repaired and no longer resided in the decrepit factor. Where it was, Lemrina did not have the faintest clue yet it mattered not. Years have passed and without fail it was certain Lemrina had full reign over the automaton and the one under its charge.

As if it unconsciously knew, the automaton had made its way to where she was now. Her butler gulped and subconsciously released his hold on her wheelchair. The automaton dropped down from the gaping hole of the ceiling and softly landed by fluttering its robotic, rusting wings much like a bird.

"Good afternoon Slaine." Lemrina greeted and similarly, the automaton greeted her yet by kneeling before her and kissing her offered hand.

After kissing her hand, the automaton looked upward to her. Remorsefully she smiled at the abomination her friend had become and caressed its left cheek. Lemrina pondered to herself. She had to tell him, even if it really wasn’t him. She had to selfishly for her own sake. Only it could offer some semblance of solace, peace of mind of the conclusion of their odyssey to awaken her sister.

 _“How I longed to see you smile once more…”_ Lemrina wishfully thought.

“Heir...ess?” It asked in his voice, void of any emotion. So close it was to being her dearest friend yet such a far cry. Whatever humanity he had was ripped apart him, figuratively and literally.

She struggled to hold back her face twisting into utmost remorse. She swallowed hard and summoned, focusing every ounce of concentration she could muster.

 _“Slaine is not really here… just like she won’t be… and soon I won’t.”_ Lemrina convinced herself. One deep breath and she had reclaimed her composure. “Slaine,” she addressed with her full attention and began, “as much as I have tried… I fear time has run out.”

Lemrina paused, taking in the sight of the automaton before her. Her eyes watered and her breath became ragged for a moment. She could easily recollect and imagine how he would have reacted upon hearing such words. Fear. Despair. Struggle. And most of all… hope. Even in the darkest and hardest of times, Slaine would still try his best to seek a way to make the situation better or what good there was in the situation.

There was nothing expressed in the automaton. Expressionless, emotionless and eternally waiting for a command from Lemrina.

“She will not wake Slaine,” Lemrina finished and lowered her head, “ever again.”

“...”

The pink-haired woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _“Of course it would be silent for…”_

Her train of thought was disrupted. In the corner of her eye, she could see tears falling down the automaton’s cheeks. She gawked at the automaton which had risen to its feet. It spread its mechanical wings and fringe hid its eyes.

“Then Milady’s barrier will fall and the Orbital Knight Saazbaum will break free. We need to escape post haste, Milady Lemrina,” the automaton informed and offered its hand.

His mistress shook her head. She smiled even more peacefully than before and crossed her hands on her lap. “Thank you Slaine but this time, I will be the one to stay behind.”

“Count Saazbaum’s objective will be to acquire the Aldnoah activation rights and abilities you hold Milady Lemrina. As Heiress, your well-being is--”

Lemrina had reached forward, resting a finger on its lips in an act to silence it. A tear ran down her left cheek. “Slaine…” She spoke in a weaker voice, “you must flee. More so than me… It is inevitable for Saazbaum to acquire the Royal Family’s ability of Memoria. It is not inevitable, however, for him to be unable to use it indefinitely. As long as he does not obtain the Tharsis, there is hope.”

“Milady… pardon me for speaking out of turn but what hope is there when the Orbital Knight, a wielder of unspeakable power from the distant past gains the ability to rewrite history?” Harklight dared ask.

The butler’s mistress had remained quiet with her attention still fixated on the automaton. Its tears had long dried yet their trails remained on its cheek.

 _“You’re still in there aren’t you Slaine?”_ Lemrina asked rhetorically and took one more deep breath. _“Surely you are… and now, now you no longer need to be bound here.”_ “Flee Slaine,” she commanded much to Harklight’s surprise -- a surprise perhaps the automaton shared.

It had remained in place.

She exclaimed again in an authoritative manner, “Go! Don’t fall into Saazbaum’s hands! This is my last order.”

Lemrina was about to repeat herself yet stopped as this time, the automaton -- with some hesitation -- levitated upwards before taking flight again through the opening in the ceiling. Seeing the mechanical wings glisten in the sunlight of the rising dawn, Lemrina wiped one of her own tears.

“Shall we find refuge elsewhere?” Harklight asked.

“No need after all--”

Harklight groaned as he was thrown to the other side of the room and standing before her, a man stood dressed in a burgundy uniform covered in dust.

“Saazbaum,” she addressed and gripped her wheelchair’s armrests tightly.

“My princess…” The man acknowledged with a disturbing smile and approached her, pointing his cane to her neck as a threat. “Even to the bitter end, you still give me trouble.”

Lemrina smirked and although short, she relished in the moment of the Orbital Knight’s detestment against her.

“Any last words, Princess Lemrina?” Saazbaum entertained.

“...”

“None at all? Hmph. Suit yourself.

As the cane dematerialized into an eerie red beam and struck downward towards her piercing blue eyes, she closed her eyes and welcomed death. There were no more words for her to say, only a prayer that she hoped against all odds would be heard and granted by the heavens above -- _“Please be free Slaine.”_

 


	3. Chapter 3

⊱Automaton Slaine⊰

Quick sequential bounces could be observed among the forest canopy as the automaton soar ever heavenward. Once at the peak of the tallest tree in the forest, it turned to a dominating fire that loomed in the horizon. The land and its people the automaton once guarded burned in the distance. The Vers Empire once more had fallen.

Reaching forward in one hand, the automaton tried to grasp the fire in the distance. Hoping it did for feeling warmth or an undeniable scorching fire, it dared to grasp the unattainable yet stupidly, for the distance was too great. Only the night’s chilliness and the dissipating water vapor was in its hand. It withdrew its hand back, forming a fist and then released. There was nothing, only a slight dampness.

It peered its gaze upwards once more to see the slowly but surely dying fire in the distance. Soon there too wouldn’t be anything there. Nothing meaningful to warrant its services anymore.

Furthermore…

_“This is my last order.”_

The heiress’s last command prevented him from going back. For now at least.

The automaton grimaced -- a behavior it knew was abnormal for an inhuman object such as himself -- yet the urge overwritten its protocol. It rested its palm on where a heart for a human would have resided only for there to be nothing of such value located there for the automaton. However it hurted there. It throbbed where there were no physical abnormalities and everything read normal to its parameters.

 _“Just like the tears,”_ it noted and recalled when fleeing the factory and looking one last time to its heiress. _“Perhaps I’m malfunctioning… I no longer have a master… and the last order is too broad.”_ It assessed.

The metallic plates resting on its left side shimmered and aqua runes appeared but such seemed like a normal phenomenon. The automaton closed its eyes and dropped down from the branch, only slowing its descent with a few flaps of its wings. Once on the ground, the automaton unsheathed several daggers in its left hand and opened its eyes. Its turquoise eyes glimmered in the darkness, coldly staring forward at its unveiling predator.

“Thank you Tharsis,” The automaton said under its breath and the runes pulsated momentarily as if a reply before fading. Residing in the automaton’s left eye, the profile of the coming threat appeared.

The automaton’s predator adorn the burgundy uniform of the Orbital Knights from the distant past. “Count Maryclian…” Slaine identified.

“I knew you Terrans were not to be trusted! As ordered by Lord Saazbaum, I shall execute you in Her Highness’s memory!” The aristocrat laughed hysterically and riled his head back, cackling ever more loudly. He revealed his small black wings and evilly grinned. Red sparks lit around him and in their place, long burgundy mobile laser guns manifested. A laser was aimed at the automaton, which proved to no longer be in its original position. The laser went through the afterimage of the automaton that now hovered overhead before giving chase.

“You’re a slippery devil.” Count Maryclian commented as he chased after the fleeing automaton. “But can you escape my Herschel’s attacks?”

The count soared to the moonlight and waved his right arm to the sky. More burgundy sparks appeared overhead but this time lights seem to fall towards the automaton.

Slaine grimaced as it momentarily turned to face them. As it anticipated most of them, its movements began to slow down.

Count Maryclian continued to smile arrogantly. “Even with your predictions, you can’t cope with this many.”

The automaton somersaulted into the air and brought both of its hands together. In place of the daggers, two white shields appeared over its arms. The automaton eyed the river below and immediately, red beams shot from beneath its shields. The rising waters evaporated and offered a smoke screen cover as the automaton continued fleeing.

“Well, well, you’re fairly clever after all.” It had amused the count who once more pursued the automaton. “Nevertheless! Futile, futile, it’s futile!” The count exclaimed as he manifested a laser gun and added to the barrage.

The additional shots fired hit their target and the automaton was forced to abandon one of its shields. It spun and faced the confident count.

“Is running all you can do, you inferior scum?!” The count added.

The automaton landed and knelt, still maintaining its gaze upon the count who levitated before him. “Not running anymore? Then again… there’s nowhere left to run.”

“...”

“Cat’s got your tongue?”

The automaton rose from its knees and back flipped, falling into what seemed like a bottomless ravine.

“You’re the one who has nowhere left to run.” The automaton finally spoke.

As the count’s eyes adjusted to the  darkness, the automaton was almost within his grasp and showed its back to him. Or so he thought. Within a blink of an eye, the automaton turned to face him and reached towards him, empty-handed. However the automaton was far from empty-handed. The count breathed his last as something sharp in the darkness had impaled him in the neck. Cold steel glistened in the coming moonlight and the ghostly visage of a white colossal machine hovered over the automaton; it’s right mechanical arm had fully manifested over the automaton’s. Its arm was the source of the blade and had reached towards him.

“The Herschel’s greatest weapon is a simultaneous attack from all directions. But here, your attacks are confined to just one.” The automaton explained and let its hand fall back to its side. Only its lifeless turquoise eyes peered at him.

The count struggled for air, gasping and tried to mouth one last remark. The automaton unnaturally smirked and one last shudder went up the count’s spine. “Even in this lifetime, you are again bested by an ‘inferior Terran scum,’” the automaton added as the tangible hologram of the Tharsis disappeared and the count’s dying body fell beside the automaton.

With his dying breath, Count Maryclian declared, “I am far… from the last… Another will… take my place… and you… you’ll be unable… to keep running.”

The automaton said no more and turned to leave but stopped in its tracks. It hunched over and reached for its right arm, the runes furiously pulsated. The metallic plates cracked and rusted. Its right wing fell apart and only the bare structure remained.

The count huffed triumphantly, “Even you… have a limit. You too… are an Orbital--”

“SILENCE!” The automaton yelled and with its damaged right arm, tossed a blade at the count, who had been silenced once in for all. “ARGH!”

Slaine fell to his knees and gripped his right shoulder. The panels that layered his right arm started to fall off, revealing unnaturally pale skin. He grit his teeth and rose his left palm, once more tears fell from his eyes and an unfathomable pain enveloped his heart.

“Is this… sorrow? I’m not human… I’m… I’m… ” Slaine asked in a distressed voice and wept. “Milady… what is the point of running if you’re no longer here? What purpose is there left for me?”

“None at all.” Someone said from behind him.

Slaine’s breath hitched; a terror he had felt long ago surfaced and the fear ran down his spine. No matter how long, no matter what lifetime it was, Slaine could never forget the owner of that voice. It was possible now. He wished it was not the case. He knew it was so. As much as he was aware that there was no point and no need to confirm, Slaine slowly turned his head over his shoulder.

The all too familiar cane came rushing down and he was pushed down to the ground.

 ⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

The automaton swayed lifelessly as Count Cruhteo yanked several components from the automaton’s back. Already, the automaton was without its left leg and barely its arms kept him suspended from the ground. It seemed Count Cruhteo had taken Slaine back to the his family’s junkyard and into one of the various abandoned warehouses’ littering lot. Slaine was certain of such when seeing a pile of orange metal panels, which his father had long ago gathered up. It had caused a false alarm to his parents thinking they had found a relic of Aldnoah for the panels were giving off readings indicating Aldnoah exposure. In truth the pile constituted parts for one of the warring faction’s Kataphrakt -- a Sleipnir if Slaine recollected correctly -- which lacked any Aldnoah technology and in turn, killed any hopes of rebuilding it to its former glory.

“To think you would go so far as to defile my Tharsis by merging with it to keep living,” the count commented, entertained at the sight.

The turquoise light in its eye flickered. One by one, the automaton acknowledged its removed, failing systems and returned its monitor to be vacant of such parameters. Its vision resembled like back then. As if it could hallucinate and struggle to remain aware, the concrete walls and the leaking pipe dripping ever so frequent were overlaid by metallic walls and cold light from futuristic lighting of the current world’s time.

“How regretful Milady Asseylum must be… to put faith in inferior scum like you…” Count Cruhteo commented, unamused.

The automaton was literally on its last leg before it would no longer function. Count Cruhteo knew and took it upon himself to slow down, to relish and enjoy the final moments of this torture. It knew. Slaine knew he should wish for this to end sooner, to end his misery quick or get this over with. However no such wish, no such fear of the approaching death washed over him. He was… at peace. Perhaps he had already accepted death and this was now really just a long, fleeting moment. No, perhaps this is what he had been looking for all this time.

Slaine closed his eyes and smiled to himself. So many nights. In many daydreams, dreams and nightmares alike. He had reached towards the abyss, to the endless horizon for something he could not recollect or identify. All he knew he could not help reaching for it, desperately and longingly. Whatever it was, whoever it was he missed it dearly. It was the world to him. Foolishly he tried to obtain yet as time goes on, each attempt became more laborsome, more difficult. More impossible.

 _“Why?”_ He asked himself so many, countless times. He mauled. He debated.

 _“Because you had sinned. You had deceived. You had soiled her dreams.”_ A voice once answered him.

 _“That is right,”_ he realized and whimpered. _“But even so, I keep reaching for it. Whatever it may be.”_

He sardonically laughed to himself and withdrew his hand, looking to his palm. _“Is there any point in this struggle?”_

 _“Yes,”_ A different voice answered. It was different and not one of the cacophony.

 _“Why?”_ Slaine asked it.

_“I don't know.”_

_“Will I find out why?”_

_“No but you can try.”_

Slaine opened his mouth to speak. It was to naught as no words came to mind. Only raw frustration filled his throat in the form of sobs and incomprehensible, unpacifiable cries. He was a fool. No one is really ever truly ready for death.

 _“Try?”_ Slaine bitterly repeated to himself. He was out of time. This was the end with the approaching count grasping at the automaton’s hearth of life.

 _“I’m sorry Milady,”_ Slaine began as his final words to himself. Even to the end he still couldn’t grant her wish, a wish surely she said more for his sake than her own.

“So you’re giving up?” The different voice asked.

Slaine’s face contorted into bewilderment.

“Who’s there?” Count Cruhteo demanded and looked around, alarmed.

 _“He can hear it too?”_ Slaine wondered.

The ground had began to rumble. Particles of light started to assemble between the count and his prisoner.

“This light…” The count began to realize.

 _“Aldnoah..!”_ Slaine identified and his heart sank. Another orbital knight was appearing and this time, seemed to answer his call.

Soon the concentration of light became blinding and the voice seemed to have become more corporeal. Somehow Slaine could make out an assembling form of a person turning towards the count. A gust of wind, a blast of some sort was directed at the count who immediately flew to the other side of the room, where the wall gave way.

By the time Slaine blinked and opened his eyes again, he met the gaze of a pair of crimson eyes and brown hair. A young man about his age stood before him, offering his hand. Unlike the other Orbital Knights, the man lacked a pair of wings; he only had one on his right.

“Bat,” The man addressed.

Slaine didn’t understand why but he knew what the man meant when he shouldn’t. He had never seen this man before yet his ‘heart’ ached and his eyes watered. A great sorrow. A great longing. A warm… encompassing feeling was enveloping him and soon as the tears fell, Slaine whispered, replying a word he too found incomprehensible but felt right. “Orange.”

 ⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Slaine awoke to the loud thud of being placed on a rotting wooden chair. As he looked around, he pieced together that he had been taken to an abandoned shopping market and that man was rummaging through a pile of rusty machines. He went about opening the various machines up and scavenging for parts. As Slaine changed his gaze to himself, he found one of his arms rested on his lap and he was missing his left leg. Only his right side seemed intact but barely functional. Slaine took his detached arm from his lap and looked at the joint; the wires were fried and had to be replaced if he wanted to reattach the limb beyond mere appearance.

He sighed as in his current state and location, ideal repair was definitely a pipe dream. He waved his detached arm forward; there was a more pressing matter beyond his repairs and it was a matter that definitely needed to be addressed. With the right motion, he managed to make the hand of his detached arm point at the brunette. Thankfully the brunette was now clothed. Notably the man had chosen rather heavy clothing -- perhaps not very keen on the cold weather. He wore black cargo pants,  an orange turtleneck and a darker brown v-neck sweater over the turtleneck.

“Why are you doing this?” Slaine voiced.

The man remained silent when he stood up, pulling out a long pipe from a pile and studying its contour. He mumbled to himself, “This looks good,” which clearly meant the man was paying little to no attention to Slaine much to his chagrin.

Slaine facepalmed with his detached hand and groaned, “Are you… even listening?”

“I heard you,” the man he had named ‘Orange’ finally answered.

The ashen blond breathed in. He could tell he was malfunctioning as he could of sworn a migraine was settling in when he tried to figure where to begin or how to go about this. Slaine had inadvertently summoned an Orbital Knight but no ordinary Orbital Knight. From the profile the Tharsis shared with him, the man that stood before him was ‘Kaizuka Inaho’ and was accredited as the ace of the warring faction against the Orbital Knights. Furthermore the voices of the other ‘Slaines’ -- particular the ones of the time Kaizuka Inaho originated from -- roared in his mind. Hate. Loathing. Demands. Frustration without cease. Utmost despair filled his very being and tore him from inside.

As himself, Slaine couldn’t relate. Kaizuka Inaho… Orange had saved him from falling into Saazbaum’s hands. Slaine could still grant his mistress’s last wish. More so, he felt responsible for calling for someone from the beyond. The fact he was outliving the two women he held dear was heartbreaking and hard to bear. The thought of another potentially falling because of him was a fate he would not dare.

Slaine mumbled, finally taking the step to voice his concern, “I… don’t know.. How but you need… to go back… wherever you came from. I’m being chased… and I’m on the run… and…”

He looked up to find the brunette had walked over, only to compare the pipe to Slaine’s remaining leg. Again Slaine found himself frustrated and moped in growing defeat. “You’re not listening… really…”

“You’re not going to run anywhere without a pair of legs,” Inaho reasoned and traced his hand along the pipe, somehow he had precisely cut the pipe in a manner for perhaps a knee joint to be added. “And I promised.”

“Promised?”

_CLASH!_

Inaho had grabbed Slaine by the waist and jumped back onto the top of a shelf. At the entrance of the shopping store, everything was beginning to disintegrate when a bowl-cut man walked forward. He too was dressed in a military style yet did not bear the blood red color and instead a gray trim.

Slaine’s eyes glimmered turquoise for a moment and he could see a profile of the person before him. “Sir Trillram… Pilot of the Kataphrakt Nilokeras.”

Trillram laughed. His expression clearly showed he enjoyed the task he had been given. As he waved his hands, either side of the shopping market began to disintegrate. Inaho could see at any time the very infrastructure of the building would buckle and give way.

“There’s no escape!” Trillram exclaimed and charged to the brunette.

“Tsk,” Slaine bit his lower lip. In his current form, he was nothing more than dead weight.

“That barrier seems to disintegrate everything it touches…” Inaho said aloud.

Slaine turned to Inaho in confusion. Again someone else had taken over. “You took him down before!”

Trillram had caught up and reached for Inaho who narrowly dodged, back flipping through a window. The two had landed outside and just in time; the building was giving way especially as Trillram’s barrier took out the last of the building’s structural support.

“I have little recollection of before.” Inaho revealed… much to Slaine’s chagrin or so he thought.

The Orbital Knight growled as he landed, “You dare mock me?!”

“WATCH OUT!” Slaine yelled when Sir Trillram had leaped forward and Inaho had not dashed backwards enough. Slaine manifested a white shield with his remaining arm and overcharged it with energy, causing a backlash explosion to make up some, if not more distance.

Inaho coughed and seeing the knight opposite of him getting up as well, Inaho immediately noticed smoke from his left. Slaine’s remaining arm had power surged and whatever remnants of the shield was dissipating into sparks. On the other hand what alarmed Inaho most was how Slaine groaned and was seemingly in excruciating pain, grasping for his arm. It was upon closer inspection, Inaho realized his robotic friend was more than he appeared -- where the machine met and entwined, human flesh could be seen underneath.

“Orange..!” Slaine said, mincing his words, “He’s coming.”

“You’re--” Inaho stopped; Slaine glared daggers at him and would not budge on this discussion. The brunette turned to the approaching knight. “No matter. I see his weakness,” Inaho stated and quickly demanded, “give me a knife. Now.”

“Heh. As you command,” Slaine obliged by rummaging his forearm and dispensed one of his daggers.

Upon grabbing the dagger, Inaho charged forward to the knight. A sonic boom occurred when the two had collided. The knight screamed in agony for Inaho pierced him in his right eye and seemed to dig the blade deeper into the knight’s skull.

“I knew your barrier had gaps,” Inaho began as he dug the dagger deeper into Trillram. “Ground contact surfaces, for instance. You can’t put up a barrier under your feet. If you did, you wouldn’t be able to stand.” He elaborated, “The very invincibility of your barrier makes it impossible to completely cover yourself in it.”

"Im-impossible." Trillram whimpered and keeled over with his hands falling to his sides. The feathers of his wings flew into the wind and dispersed into fading golden sparks of light.

Inaho withdrew the dagger and returned to his companion, kneeling down to him. It was clear Slaine was far worse than before they had arrived at the shopping center with the sight of the automaton’s turquoise eyes once more flickering. Soon Slaine’s left eye had permanently stayed dark.

“Looks… like you… you… you still can…” Slaine tried to speak yet his ability to vocalize was also becoming compromised. “Do… it… N-now… Run--”

Peering down with his crimson eyes, Inaho shook his head and rejected that notion, “I can’t do that.” He instead continued their discussion before like if nothing that had just happened took place,” As I said before and will say again, I promised to save you.”

Slaine’s brow contorted. His breath became uneven and could swear he heard -- felt -- the ghost of a heart beat. Slaine fumbled, trying to reach for something on his chest. He didn’t know what and again, tears he should not shed flowed down his cheeks without stop. As he feebly whimpered, he could feel his joints slowly become rigid and his internal commands to himself become unresponsive. He no longer could see; the optical drive had finally given out for his right eye. The only functionality he had left was mere tactile input; he was nothing better than a human-sized balance and thermometer.

Inaho picked Slaine up and from the tilt of mass, Slaine could guess the brunette was looking for the nearest sign of civilization. Even without any knowledge of Inaho’s current whereabouts, Slaine was certain he could piece it together. Slaine could feel the temperature starting to rise; dawn was upon them and surely civilization will cast a shadow, bringing to light where Inaho should head.

“Now rest, Bat. Next time you wake up, I’ll see to it you’re good as new.” The brunette said, stepping forward into a particular direction.

 _“He must have found a destination,”_ Slaine thought and without further capability, he entered a dreamless sleep, leaving himself entirely at the brunette’s hands both figuratively and literally.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

⊱Inaho⊰

The sun was overhead by the time Inaho had managed to dredge into town. If it weren’t for the increasingly heavy pile of unresponsive technology, Inaho presume he would have made it sooner. He somewhat regretted not considering that alternative for noon in the town meant the busiest time in the center of any town and the mere fact he had one angelic wing in addition to a rather sophisticated lump of machinery on his back, he was drawing undesirable attention. Inaho could not back out so easily either; it would simply just draw even more attention and make him even more suspicious. 

“Hey there Mister!” A tall blond man with freckles greeted and approached him unnaturally friendly.

“Hello…” Inaho followed suit while eying the people around; the gaze of the townspeople seemed to have lightened up upon engaging the blond.

The blond man wore an olive green mechanic’s one suit garb and brown army boots. He wrapped an arm around Inaho’s shoulders much to the brunette’s chagrin and started to guide him over to a nearby building, more than likely the man’s workshop as the two places shared a very similar odor -- oil and grease.

“My name’s Calm, Calm Craftsman and you are?” 

“...”

“Hey… I’m just trying to help you out here. Surely you’re in business trying to sell that expensive Aldnoah tech--”

Moment the blond had railed Inaho into the workshop, Inaho kicked the door shut and spun kick the mechanic against the very door. 

“Ouch!”

“He’s not for sale. Rather I would like to repair him.”

“Him?” Calm questioned and eyed the robot. As the mechanic looked, just as Inaho suspected the mechanic caught sight of the abnormality in the robot. “No- no way. Who created this?”

“Can you repair him?” Inaho asked, ignoring Calm’s question and implicitly making it clear Inaho was talking business.

Calm’s initial gregarious expression faded with a sigh. The mechanic had slid down the door after Inaho’s kick. He rubbed the back of his head after crossing his legs, crossing his arms afterward and debated. “I could… but it won’t be easy. Biocompatible parts aren’t cheap.”

“And converting?” Inaho suggested.

The mechanic’s left brow rose; clearly wherever Inaho had been spirited away, the world had yet to discover how. 

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

_ A door closes shut.  _

_ Thud. _

Inaho sighed after closing the door into his bedroom. He had secured lodging on the upper floor of the town’s pub in exchange for working as its chef. The pub made for an excellent base of operations for Inaho considering the circumstances. The pub’s owner, the barkeep served as the deputy officer for the sheriff and was a kindred soul in helping Inaho keep his companion secret… or so he presumes for the time being. It was a minor detail he had to overlook for the time being. 

Initially Inaho had considered and been offered by the mechanic Calm Craftsman’s to stay at his workshop but the brunette could not. Lying down at the foot of the bed, Inaho looked to his right and at the automaton in disrepair. 

“His safety can’t be guaranteed even with non-Orbital Knights,” Inaho commented and sat back up.

He crawled on all fours and now that he could idle without worrying about pursuers, Inaho inspected his ‘automaton’ companion more closely. 

“He’s definitely not entirely an automaton as he has implied…” Inaho discerned when gauging if he had to already change the bandages he placed on Slaine’s left arm. 

The automaton breathed and for a moment, Inaho could see its eyes move under its eyelids. 

“Definitely human… to some degree. He’s dreaming,” Inaho further assessed.

Sitting back up, Inaho could tell how much more human the automaton was than not. Underneath the initially silvery white metallic chest plate, human flesh -- unnaturally pale -- could be seen at the edges and where there were veins, lines resembling copper wire connections seem to meet and entwine. 

“Very human looking in origin,” Inaho hypothesized and yawned, stretching his arms and one wing before eying the bathroom, then the automaton.

Inaho brushed the automaton’s ashen blond hair and looked at his hand, frowning. 

“Dust…”

As he suspected, he would need to do some maintenance to the automaton before going to bed.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Another day’s work was done and Inaho returned to his bedroom. The brunette pulled a wooden chair from the small dining table in the other side of the room and placed it next to the twin-size bed. Sitting down, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and gazed upon the individual currently occupying his bed. Inaho was certain without a doubt now that his ‘automaton’ companion was not simply a machine. A sentient AI? A human undergoing advanced medical treatment for this era?

There was not enough clues for Inaho to work off, let alone he could not scavenge for such information without cluing those that sought his companion. Unfortunately this too was a detail he had to overlook for now except it was far from minor; it was rather pivotal.

“No. It’s not pivotal…” Inaho argued with himself and formed fists with his hands, he grimaced upon seeing another part of the machinery dull in color and its humming cease. Another piece of machinery had stopped working; another piece Inaho would have to rake his brain to figure how to repair or strike a deal with the local mechanic. “I need to get him back up and running. The only secure course of action can be made with him. He is the only one that can offer answers regarding the Orbital Knights and--”

Inaho hissed as he gripped his head, another migraine was in the making and they were happening more often. Initially he had hoped these were a byproduct of flipping his sleep schedule. However…

The brunette struggled onto his feet and haphazardly walked to the other side of the room, where he turned on the faucet. He retrieved a rag that he had now left conveniently next to the sink and drenched it in the water. Now routine, he turned off the faucet with one hand and in another, draped the wet rag onto his lone right wing. The cool water on the wing lessened the pain Inaho was experiencing in his head. It made very little sense to him. The wing was without a pair and too small to practically fly with. 

Where did he get such an appendage? A ligament? He didn’t know what else to describe it. It was useless as far as he could see but having it removed seemed fatal considering how intricately and deeply linked it was to his ability to feel pain. Regardless, the pain soon subsided just as quick as it set in. Inaho did not discard the rag though and approached his companion on the bed.

Inaho removed the bandage wrap he had placed around the one remaining, attached arm of his companion. The bandage wrap had dried blood stains and was overdue for being replaced. Before doing so, Inaho used the rag and wiped down the unnaturally pale human flesh, gently especially where machine met man. 

_ “Aldnoah…”  _ Inaho thought to himself when seeing the machinery glimmer upon contact a gold color, which he could never forget. He had seen it somewhere, many times before.

Somewhere he recollected following someone in a lab coat and towards a room filled with that light. The person turned; his silhouette long lost to Inaho. It was a haze; it was all a blur. 

He could only see a smile -- a bitter, sad smile. His heart ached but not as much. He caught himself thinking _ , “At least he’s no longer resigned.. .he’s moving forward.”  _

“Who is he?” Inaho asked aloud before he clutched his head again when he actively tried to concentrate on the memory. As he tried to see who he was talking to, the person began to dissipate. Inaho reached out, offering a hand and this time, he found himself sitting in a cockpit of some sort. Various screens surrounded him and were malfunctioning. Inaho could not open his left eye; something was dripping heavily over his left side of his head.

This time Inaho could make sense of someone being with him. His heart skipped as that person verbalized that they were there with him. As Inaho rose his head to look to that person, he could see the olive green military uniform and the blue insignia -- the UFE icon. None of that existed in this current world. Had he gone back to whence he came? But then what about Bat? 

Inaho blinked and next he found himself reaching out to that same person from before except now she laid in her own growing pool of blood. He struggled as he could no longer bend his left shoulder.

_ “Don’t… Don’t get near her.” _

“That voice--” Inaho began; his body already turned once. 

He could see his gunman’s uniform yet he dare not look upwards, instead Inaho’s body turned again and this time Inaho reached for something cold and steel. As Inaho went to turn around, once again trying to look at the person’s face, everything turned black..

Inaho woke up with a jolt.

“NAOOO-KUN!!!” A female voice downstairs hollered.

Inaho rubbed his eyes and peered at the nearby nightstand; it was already 4pm in the afternoon. How did time fly so quickly? 

It was time again to repeat the routine. Life goes on.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

_ Two weeks later… _

“There,” Inaho said aloud before falling to his side, lying down next to his half-machine half-human companion.

It was a momentary triumph as Inaho had finished the last of the repairs to Slaine. Slaine was now entirely whole; his limbs were reattached and from the rudimentary testing Inaho had done, surely they were operational. Now it was only a matter of the ashen blond to awaken. Inaho could feel his eyes grow heavy; he had worked nonstop for the last two days to make this happen and did not slack off on his duties at the pub.

Any moment the ashen blond could wake up and at that moment, Inaho could see a decent probability of the ashen blond leaving without a trace. Inaho couldn’t resist closing his eyes anymore, the nauseating and pulsating headache was back and worse.

But this time the pain was worth it.

Inaho dreamt of being in a hospital room of some sort. He had gotten hurt and someone had visited him. He could see who his visitor was; it was the same person that had stood before him in the room illuminating with the golden Aldnoah glow. The visitor wore a heavy windbreaker yet underneath the same attire Inaho had recognized even in the current place he was -- a military uniform, surely of a lower rank to an Orbital Knight -- and more alarmingly, the visitor looked exactly like the automaton.

Pale blond hair, enchanting turquoise eyes and a smile so heartbreakingly resigned yet ever so hoping for something better. Slaine would not leave him without a trace especially if the Slaine of this memory and the Slaine of where he was were the same person. His visitor said in a struggling voice, “"I'd like to imagine. To dare dream. To look..." Slaine gulped and looked at him with watery eyes. "To look forward to honestly talk with you....”

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Inaho began to wake up; he slowly then rapidly blinked his eyes to focus and saw Slaine realize his left arm was reattached. The automaton had brusquely sat up and with both hands, reached for what constituted his new left leg. Rotating his left ankle, Slaine could see the new limb too was functional.  

“How long… was I out?” Slaine blurted and then covered his mouth, peering over his shoulder to see if the brunette had woken up. Inaho found himself uncharacteristically closing his eyes shut for a moment as the ashen blond turned, who sighed in relief and looked to his new leg again. Slaine bent his knee and slowly but surely got out of bed on his own. As he lightly balanced and tested the amount of force he could apply on his new leg, he smiled. The automaton seemed satisfied with Inaho’s handiwork. The automaton turned to the brunette and reached for the blanket, which was when Inaho decided now he would ‘wake up’ by slowly sitting up and stretching with a yawn. Slaine held his breath as he waited for Inaho to focus on him.

“...Slaine?” Inaho asked as groggily as he could sound.

The ashen blond was taken by surprise at Inaho’s identification; he had yet to properly introduce himself, “Y-you remember?”

“What’s wrong?” Inaho asked.

Slaine looked away, touching his new left leg. “N… nothing at all. Your repairs… they are working very well.” Slaine attempted to compliment. Again the automaton gripped at his chest where a heart should be.

The brunette remained quiet and maintained his gaze on the automaton. Slaine returned the stare although he knew his eyes were barely cooperating with him; they had watered and his sight was becoming blurry yet he refused to cry. The automaton was displaying unnatural unease considering what he had said about the repairs.  _ “Is something still not functioning correctly?” _ Inaho pondered and again repeated his earlier inquiry, “Now Slaine, what’s wrong?” 

Noting Slaine’s guard was down; Inaho pulled him back onto the bed.

Slaine grimaced and once more tried to notion for the door with his gaze. Inaho forced Slaine to close his eyes by pulling the automaton back on the bed with his back much to his discomfort and pinned him. The brunette would not let him sidestep the question any longer. 

“What was that for?” Slaine asked, trying again to avoid a question. Slaine covered his face with his left forearm. 

He grit his teeth as he felt a sob climb up his throat. The back of his forearm was becoming wet and his eyes felt warm. Slaine could hear Inaho sigh and then the covers shuffled with Inaho readjusting his position. Inaho sat next to Slaine and tried to remove Slaine’s forearm. Slaine resisted with his other arm, which Inaho quickly seized. 

“Let go..!” Slaine tried to yell but his voice came out weaker. 

“No.” Inaho calmly refused and with a little more struggle, Inaho pinned both of Slaine’s arms to either side of Slaine’s face and entwined their hands. The ashen blond was crying.

“Slaine,” Inaho chimed his name in Slaine could have sworn was said more emotionally, more warmly than before. He caressed the automaton’s cheek before resting its head over Slaine’s left shoulder.

“Slaine… don’t bear everything on your own. Trust me,” Inaho said and Slaine could feel Inaho tightened his hold on their clasped hands,

“But… the Slaine you refer to… he’s long gone.” Slaine finally confessed and looked elsewhere, anywhere but at Inaho. 

This truth finally seemed to sink into Kaizuka Inaho who released Slaine. Inaho had withdrawn and sat back up. Slaine too sat up and bitterly smiled.

“You’ve been saying that a while,” Inaho finally spoke, “you speak as if this is a foreign world to me and from what I’ve seen thus far, I can see that. However to say you are not the Slaine I know and he’s long gone… you are implying something.”

Slaine clasped his hands on his lap and closed his eyes, having faced downward into his lap to hide his growing sadness. “Yes… I cannot determine the exact length of time it has been since… your time but it has been many years… possibly thousands of years. The Aldnoah technology for example is perhaps different from what you remember.”

“Yes,” Inaho agreed and then reached for his right shoulder. “This is also different. I am human--”

“Were human,” Slaine corrected. “I don’t know how… but you were brought back by Aldnoah into this time… You’ve long passed away chronologically speaking.”

“I see… so you mean the Slaine I address has long passed as well yet you identify yourself as Slaine,” Inaho noted.

Slaine’s eyes opened when recollecting that detail. He had so casually responded to such a name. Slaine reached again for something that clearly he didn’t have -- something that had once wrapped around his neck. Clearly a previous timeline Slaine had rubbed off on him. He shook it off and tried to remind himself of what he really was. 

“I was… once a human named Slaine, Slaine Troyard, but after… my human counterpart… failed at activating a relic of Aldnoah technology… I became this… automaton--”

“Wouldn’t cyborg be more correct?” Inaho interjected. “After replacing your leg and fixing your left arm, I went to see if you needed other repairs. Your entire right side and head are human.”

Slaine blinked in confusion and slowly shook his head. “No..?”

“The technology of this era seems further regressed than mine, even for the Aldnoah technology… so the fact you cry would be abnormal for an automaton if I went by what you said. However you clearly do not fully understand your condition.”

“My condition?!” Slaine yelled and scoffed. His brow crossed as he lashed out, “What could you possibly know of my situation? How could you understand? I’m not human! Does a human have metallic wings growing from their back? Does a human not feel pain when they’re ripped apart?”

Slaine beat his chest with his hand and felt tears running down his cheeks. They were clearly not helping his case. “Thanks to the Aldnoah Milady Lemrina bestowed upon me, I still recollect my human life…” He stifled a sob when recollecting the cacophony of voices that torment him. He corrected himself, “lives… my past lives… I can remember pain… yet as this… this machine… as Count Cruhteo once again shredded me… I felt nothing… Only a hollow memory of pain… of fearing death and--”

The ashen blond fell silent as the brunette rested his hand on Slaine’s chest and traced. 

“You’re right… you’re not the Slaine of my time,” Inaho confirmed. “He bore scars that tore his flesh even after many years from the war and suffered dearly whenever he heard something resembling a whipping sound. However… your entire chest… it’s smooth and it’s clear to me now… when I arrived... you were about to be…”

Inaho stopped when he looked away; his brow too became crossed. “Perhaps I…”

Slaine shook his head as he took one of Inaho’s hand into his. “Perhaps you delayed my inevitable fate… yet I am thankful. You have my gratitude.”

Inaho blinked and faced Slaine, who dared not look beyond the hand he had taken into his. He continued to voice his gratitude, “You have given me a chance to find a way to grant her wish.”

“Her wish?” Inaho wondered. “Seylum-san’s..?”

Slaine shook his head again to which Inaho figured, “Different Asseylum too I see…”

“No… from your time, my mistress was her sister Lemrina vers Envers…” Slaine explained and released the brunette’s hand before standing up. “However my pursuit has nothing to do with you. You are out of your timeline or have been taken from the afterlife… I know not how to return you so maybe… you can take this time as a second chance at life.”

Slaine released Inaho’s hand; the automaton proceeded to the window and could see it was early morning. Inaho must have taken them to a nearby town for he could see some people beginning to walk outside. They must be staying at an inn or pub of some sort. It was beyond Slaine as to how Inaho pulled it off considering they had neither money nor a trustworthy appearance to easily acquire lodging. 

“While you continue on the run from the Orbital Knights with no end in sight until they captured you for some reason?” Inaho queried.

The automaton didn’t turn to face and simply nodded. Slaine touched his right shoulder where some aqua runes once again appeared. In his right eye, he could see the Tharsis reveal information he telepathically requested. Clearly Saazbaum had found a way into the vault where the other Orbital Knights’ information was stored and was activating them, bringing them back to life to hunt him down. The count would not relent until his revenge was realized and it could only be realized by either finding where his Kataphrakt’s main body was or repurpose the Tharsis Slaine inadvertently carried within him. 

“If it was my time, there was at most 37 and that would be feasible… you could have outlasted them but considering the time span and your track record…”

“It may be an impossible but…” Slaine mumbled and could see in his reflection the bitter smile. He could also see what Inaho was pointing out earlier. His eyes no longer resembled that of a machine. They looked completely human down to the very watery gloss. “Milady Lemrina believed in miracles… it’s the least I can do  in her memory.”

Inaho stood up and stretched, proceeding towards the door. 

As Slaine turned to follow suit, he was surprised. Inaho had turned facing him, expectantly and waiting with a hand resting on his waist.

“Then we should consider a plan of running where they cannot reach us.” Inaho suggested.

“Us?” Slaine picked up.

“However before leaving we should consider supplies such as rations. You may be in denial of being even half human but it’s clear your body is in need of supplements at the very least. Your right arm is suffering a high degree of muscle atrophy,” Inaho spoke as he approached the door, turning the knob and incidentally led Slaine downstairs.

Before going down the stairs, Slaine stopped and somewhat spoke in an authoritative manner, “Wait…”

Inaho turned at the foyer of the stairs just as Slaine had commanded.

“You’re going to..?”

“I know nothing of this world yet it’s clear the Orbital Knights still pose a threat. Even if you are not the Slaine of my timeline, you are still Slaine and I will protect you as I promised.”

“Even if--”

Inaho sighed, clearly getting irritated and pushed forward down the staircase, “I promised you back at the shopping center. I see no difference from now and then.” He then paused as something dawned to him, “You wouldn't perhaps have a tracker on you?”

“Of course not! Why would I--” Slaine interrupted and realized, resting his hand once more on his chest.

Inaho caught on and vocalized, “Nevermind… perhaps there is now a way to acquire Aldnoah readings… and considering how interconnected you are with--”

“NAO-KUN!” A woman exclaimed and embraced Inaho.

“Nao… kun?” Slaine pondered.

“Ah! Robo-san! I see you are functional.” The woman observed. She released Inaho and offered her hand, which Slaine took into his for a handshake.

Inaho filled Slaine in. “It is Yuki-nee’s nickname for me.”

The woman pouted and gave Inaho a nogging. “What kind of manners is that?! Properly introduce me!”

The brunette obliged. “Slaine, this is Yuki-nee… Yuki per se and she runs the pub here. She has been allowing us to stay upstairs with me helping her cook during the evenings.”

“I… see… Thank you for the hospitality,” Slaine said and bowed. He too offered, “now that I can walk… if there is anything I can assist with do not…. Hesitate to… ask?”

Inaho noted Slaine's voice trail off; surely the ashen blond was finding Yuki’s behavior bewildering. Stars could be seen sparkling in Yuki’s eyes and within moments Slaine was in her embrace, perhaps too tightly even for his comfort. 

“You’re gorgeous! You really look like a doll!” Yuki praised, rocking him in her embrace.

Yuki released Slaine and for a moment, fell silent. She clearly was taking in the information and crossed her arms, nodding. “I see. It makes sense considering Robo-san is rare and many bandits have been on your tail trying to steal him away!”

“Bandits..?” Slaine mumbled. Inaho could see that Slaine was trying to determine the alibi he had used to to convince the pub owner to allow them lodging. 

Inaho clearly continued the charade. “Yes and we may be overstaying our welcome. I would not like to get you involved.”

“I understand. Still! Take your time and make sure you’re properly prepared for the road. Robo-san seemed to have taken quite a beating from your last encounter.” Yuki advised.

“That reminds me…” Slaine went and asked, “What town is this? How far is it from Vers?”

“Oh yes. I forgot. How rude of me to forget!” Yuki realized and grinned, waving her hands. “Welcome to Shinawara, Slaine-kun!”

“Er… thank you.” Slaine blushed. He would really regret if something bad were to happen to such a kind person as Yuki.

She chuckled and continued, “As to how far it is from Vers… no wonder you were so battered. I heard a wildfire had burnt the town to the ground and how the dead were rising from there. Hmmm… if I recollect Vers was north, northwest from here… and it takes a few days by buggy to get there.”

Yuki patted both of the young men and chuckled. “Now you two must be hungry… well Nao-kun at least. Don’t worry too much Robo-san Slaine-kun. How about you sit down and let me make you something.”

Yuki had ushered them to the nearby counter, where the two sat and she proceeded to the back after picking up an apron. Inaho spoke a little louder as Yuki clearly was starting to work at the stove, “Don’t put the heat too high.”

“I know! Just you wait, Nao-kun!” She yelled back.

“A few days…” Slaine repeated and from the information, the Tharsis projected a map once more to Slaine’s optical nerve. “How long have we been staying here, Inaho?”

“Two weeks… it took awhile for me to find the parts so I ended up having to make some dealings with the local mechanic here,” Inaho informed.

“That long..? And no one came?” Slaine asked in complete surprise, especially as Inaho nodded.

Slaine rested his chin on his propped, crossed hands and thought. He focused on the projected map and started to consider possible routes the Orbital Knights could use only to be brought back from his little world when Inaho tapped him.

“I think they have changed tactics,” Inaho said in a low voice. Someone had walked in and the bell had chimed.

Yuki greeted after coming from the kitchen and placed two plates of food before the two men, 

“Welcome! I’ll be right with you! Please take a seat wherever you like!”

The ashen blond was confused for a moment. The Orbital Knights they had encountered thus far were rather hard to miss considering their attire and furthermore, seemed to pay little attention to their surroundings as they tunnel visioned on their goal. 

“They don’t seem entirely too different from my timeline as they continue to proceed one at a time but…” Inaho elaborated and with his eyes, hinted for Slaine to look at the most recent visitor Yuki was serving. “They are learning to adapt more to this world. Does she look familiar to you?”

Slaine ran through the list of profiles the Tharsis had provided and proceeded to do a quick comparison between the visitor and the images. Within moments, a match was confirmed just as Slaine was about to ask what made Inaho suspect the visitor was one.

“Countess… Femieanne…” Slaine identified and added, “pilot of the Kataphrakt Hellas.”

Slaine cursed under his breath as he realized he had spoke aloud and the suspected visitor smirk, suspiciously standing up and facing them.

“It’s nice to see you are still operational Tharsis,” the countess said.

“Ma’am…” Yuki began but was interrupted as Slaine and Inaho too stood up.

“Let’s take this outside,” Inaho stated and immediately stood in front of Slaine, gesturing his arm before Slaine to further indicate he was Slaine’s vanguard.

The countess huffed and crossed her arms, gigantic golden wings materialized behind her. She sneered, “Going outside will make no difference. Terrans outside, Terrans inside.”

“Yuki-san!” Slaine exclaimed and tossed a handful of daggers at the countess, who dodged in a direction distancing her from Yuki. “Run!” Slaine demanded and could see the barkeep jump behind the counter.

“Heh… you think you still have that luxury, Tharsis?” Femieanne asked as she walked to the side, Slaine and Inaho began to pace opposing her. As she walked, an orb appeared where she had been -- six to be exact. As each one materialized into a metallic arm that floated and stretched its fingers, she addressed each one, “Marax. Botis. Ronove. Halphas. Raum. Vine.”

With each arm now materialized, the three exchanged stares waiting for the first move. Slaine caught sight of one of the arms flexing its fingers and formed a fist -- charging towards him. Slaine unsummoned his daggers as he jumped back and manifested a beam of light. 

The countess laughed profusely as Slaine’s efforts were wasteful in that it only deflected the rocket arm. 

“Tsk.” Slaine grimaced and then noticed Inaho had made a run for the back. Slaine followed suit and as they jumped over the counter, he saw Yuki putting in ammunition into a handgun. She hovered a finger over her lips and winked.

“Pardon us,” Inaho mumbled under his breath.

“You know where they are,” Yuki said as she offered cover fire.

Running through the kitchen, Slaine was astounded with Inaho’s familiarity of Yuki’s kitchen, which seemed haphazardly maintained. Pulling back a curtain and opening a questionable refrigerator, Inaho retrieved a rifle.

“Hellas, was it?” Inaho asked.

“Er.. yes?” Slaine confirmed while Inaho handed Slaine some magazine rounds.

“She utilizes rocket arms… six only.” Inaho observed and elaborated while removing the safety from the rifle, “For her to have destructive power...  she has to increase their impact by their speed.”

“The fists increase their hardness by becoming a single, giant molecule. Bullets cannot destroy them,” Slaine informed.

“No. They can be destroyed,” Inaho disproved and as he suspected, a rocket arm flew through the narrow entrance of the kitchen towards them. Its fingers flexed as it reaffirmed its fist formation. In that instance, Inaho shot two bullets, which hit their mark. The fist was deflected off its course and clearly showed damage. Inaho explained, “Their molecular structure seems to revert back when their fingers move.”

“I see…” Slaine noted and adjusted his parameters of his energy blast but was interrupted when Inaho warned him.

“Here one comes, Bat.”

With insufficient time, Slaine only again deflected the rocket arm and pulled Inaho to his feet. “We need to take this outside, preferably at higher ground. We’ll drag more people in!”

“Higher ground…” Inaho considered and looked to Slaine’s ‘wings.’

Slaine huffed and could see what Inaho was thinking. “My right wing is fried. There is no way I can fly, let alone carry you with me.”

Inaho gripped Slaine’s hand harder and the ashen blond noticed the brunette’s hand started to glow orange. “Don’t worry, I’ll compensate. Trust me!”

Slaine grit his teeth, reaffirming his grasp of the brunette’s hand and as they charge through the wall-sized window, Slaine kicked off the windowsill for some lift. The automaton flapped his wings to take flight. He was caught by surprise when noticing how much distance they had from the ground.

“Your ability--” Slaine started to ask.

“Gravity manipulation,” Inaho quickly responded and slightly turned to find the countess as well as the other five rocket arms trailing behind them.

Clearly they had done some damage to the countess’s morale for the woman was furious. “Marax..!” She called and then gestured for two of her rocket arms to approach.

Inaho lowered his rifle and retrieved something from his back pocket. Slaine grunted when feeling a strong tug from behind; he soon noticed Inaho had harpooned a wire of some sort to the two arms. “Pull them closer!” Inaho demanded with Slaine obliging.

Countess Femieanne let out a frustrated deathcry seeing another of her two rocket arms destroyed and sent another, even faster than before.

“Get directly behind it!” Inaho exclaimed.

Slaine grit his teeth as he lunged Inaho upward, aerially looping behind the rocket arm, where Inaho targeted the back of the rocket arm. 

“As I suspected… their tails have no armor… meaning their engines are also vulnerable.”

Descending once more from above, Slaine reported, “Two more coming in from aft!”

“Maintain course,” Inaho replied and noticed the barkeep Yuki walking out with an even more mean, heavy duty gun and took aim. 

Just as they were about to hit the ground, Slaine changed trajectory at last moment. Yuki snickered as she let a round of bullets go, “Only remembering me when you need help!”

Two more explosions could be heard from behind them. Slaine smiled while he circled back towards Yuki; it was time for them to take care of the countess herself. His plotted course was abruptly stopped.

“She’s gaining distance!” Inaho realized. Countess Femieanne was even closer than expected and was approaching at an alarming rate.

She barked, “HOW DARE YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!”

Slaine quickly went back to flying further down the road. “Use your rifle to throw off her trajectory!” Slaine yelled.

Inaho refuted, “She’s too big!”

“I can’t dodge her while carrying  you!”

Countess Femieanne had caught up and was within an arm reach. She smirked, “I’m going to crush you like the bugs you are.”

“She’s almost on us, Bat!”

“Keep quiet, Orange!” 

Slaine pushed back harshly and nosedived, narrowly dodging the countess. 

“You dodged me?!” Countess Femieanne voiced, caught by surprised.

_ "He stalled out to lose altitude?" _ Inaho pondered at the impressive last minute maneuver. 

The countess shook it off and resumed her pursuit. “The same trick won’t work on me twice!”

Slaine grimaced when Inaho noted, “She’s back on our tail.”

“I can’t pull out just yet!” 

Again Countess Femieanne had caught up and she was certain this time she would triumph. “It’s all over!”

The countess gasped as Slaine changed his flight plan and she was met with a surprise. 

“Get out of our town you demon!” A man with a stubble demanded and fired a bazooka at the countess, whose golden wings disintegrated upon impact.

Moments later, Slaine dropped Inaho off and landed on the ground.

“Is.. is it over?” Slaine blankly asked, completely appalled at how they narrowly yet seamlessly survived.

Yuki walked towards them, her machine gun resting over her shoulder and she grinned, offering a peace sign towards the man with a stubble. “Nice work Sheriff Marito!”

“Heh,” Marito rubbed his nose and showcased his pocket liquor, “can’t have someone mess around with my deputy officer!”

“Deputy… officer?” Slaine repeated and noticed Yuki wink upon hearing him. 

“Now what in the world is--”

“Saazbaum of the Vers Orbital Knights’ 37 Clans has arrived. Please make your peace, Slaine Troyard,” a booming, ominous voice declared. 

Looking to the source, the four found a man dressed in a burgundy jacket stood on top o the center building’s roof top.

Inaho walked forward while forming a fist with his left hand. He had a bad feeling about this. “Yuki-nee, see to it Slaine is kept safe. I’ll hold him off,” he ordered.

Slaine refuted, “Don’t be stupid! You don’t know what his combat capability is! You can’t win alone!”

The brunette reloaded his rifle. “I don’t need to win. I only need to slow him down.”

“Inaho…”

Yuki rested a hand on Slaine’s left shoulder and asked, “You aren’t planning to act as a human shield, are you?”

“That’s an ineffective means of buying time,” Inaho reassured and reminded, “Now go. Hurry.”

“I like your reckless courage, warrior of Earth. But you will have no mercy from me!” Saazbaum said in acknowledgment to Inaho’s indirect proclamation of a duel. “Blade field engaged. Sword drawn.”

“ _ I’ve seen that weapon before somewhere…” _ Inaho noted and with a sting on his mind, he momentarily recalled a glimpse of a Kataphrakt he once took down. “That weapon!.. It’s--” 

_ CRASH! _

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

⊱Slaine.2⊰

He could neither hear the sound of the collapsing ceiling nor the hollers from Yuki and Marito. The past overlaid before him. The only sound he could hear was the fall of a jewelry trinket. He could recollect a silver amulet adorn with pale blue gems. It was an heirloom. It was a memento of his long deceased father.

 _“No_ ,” Slaine tried to convince himself, to remind himself that this was not his memory.

However it was to naught. The past paved way for the future – a future he no longer needs. Slaine grasped for the missing weight upon his chest, for the trinket that was not his in this realm. Everything was happening in slow motion; everything seemed surreal. Everything... was pointless.

Inaho had been tossed past Slaine; he landed in the back wall of the pub. It was only then that Slaine came back to reality and ran to the brunette's aid.

“Inaho!” He cried and could see Inaho had started to bleed somewhere on the left side of his head.

Slaine grit his teeth; his heart lunged as he began to remember a memory which many voices from that fog – that cacophony of voices – scream “ _DON'T!”_

“ _DON'T!”_ A bullet fired; a golden blond leaned back.

“ _DON'T!”_ Another fired and she was gone, lying in her own pool of blood.

“Slaine, get out of here,” Inaho ordered as he rose his left hand that glowed orange. He was again using his gravity manipulation ability and tossed one of the pub tables at the count. It was a wasted effort; Inaho was clearly fighting a losing battle and scrambling just to buy time.

The table immediately disintegrated upon contact while Count Saazbaum walked forward calmly and without a hint of fear or hesitation; he was confident with every nuance of movement. He was certain he had won. Slaine was sure.

“That- that barrier...” Slaine mumbled; he started to feel a growing panic to find something – anything – to delay although his heart knew there was no point.

Count Saazbaum was upon them and peered down at Slaine, the count's shadow overcast. The count's eyes remained fixed with Slaine's who knew his were entirely enveloped in fear. Count Saazbaum was surely relishing every moment for he simply picked up the brunette by his bleeding head in his right arm, lifting the young man and leaving him dangling.

“Please...” Slaine felt his voice give out; his mind was going blank. He didn't want to lose someone important again.

“Oh?” Count Saazbaum asked in a teasing voice and for a moment, his grasp on the brunette seemed to lessen as if debating to oblige.

Slaine lowered his head. “I surrender. Ju-just let him go.”

“Slaine!..” Inaho groaned; it was clear the brunette didn't want this.

Slaine bitterly smiled and on his own two feet, approached the count to further display his willingness. The count smiled and once again tossed Inaho to the side.

Now Count Saazbaum placed a hand over Slaine's left shoulder and humored, “Shall we?”

Inaho struggled onto his knees and reached out, the orange glow struggled to stay alit. Slaine shook his head and pulled the hidden handgun from the count's waist, moderately surprising the count – even more so when the ashen blond aimed it at Inaho.

“Don't. Don't come near me. Don't make me take your left eye in this timeline,” Slaine declared. He could see that the very act took the last of Inaho's drive to fight; he could see the brunette's crimson eyes widen and his complexion turning pale. He was surely having a flashback from the past.

The ashen blond swallowed and could feel his brow contort. This was the last thing he wanted to do... he didn't want to make someone suffer on his behalf.

Slaine turned over the gun to the count and added, reiterated, “Stay away... I'm not the Slaine you swore to protect.”

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

The next time Slaine came to, he awoke to something he had not heard in years -- his own, authentic heartbeat.

“What… what… are you doing to me?” Slaine voiced out. His voice came out more hoarse and less autotune than he recalled.

“Perhaps not everything from the past comes back entirely the same. You do not know my ability as a knight, do you?” The count mused and spoke from overhead, somewhere behind Slaine.

The automaton tried to speak but unspeakable pain began to overrun his senses. Light accumulated and engulfed the disembodied automaton. Metal components began to drop to the ground and the cords rattled before running wild from being short circuited.

“Like my Kataphrakt in the past, I incorporate the abilities of others. In this world Slaine, I acquire the abilities of others with the Aldnoah activation factor such as your Tharsis’s ability of knowing the past and possible futures. Right now, on the other hand, I am primarily using the Aldnoah ability of another Orbital Knight -- restoration. You cannot hide anymore what you really are Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.”

Tears ran down Slaine’s cheeks as light agglomerated and soon newly formed hands covered his face. He weeped, sobbed and cried. He begged the count to stop but it was far too late. Slaine’s once dulled senses seem emblaze -- most of all the pain of what he had done to himself.

“Rejoice Slaine. Reclaim your birthright. This is a new world. The sins of then no longer chains us. They now guide us towards a brighter future.”

Slaine dug his nails into his left shoulder blade. Blood streamed relentlessly as the restoration Aldnoah surged through him, restoring him to what he had become -- an Orbital Knight.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Slaine awoke to a voice calling out to him in the distance. He must have fainted from the pain.

“Slaine!” The voice yelled again; it was Inaho's.

 _“I told you to stay away… but of course you’d come. You always did,”_ Slaine thought as his eyes met Inaho.

The past and now again overlapped before his eyes. The prison door had opened and unveiled a man with an eye patch and dressed in the opposing army’s uniform. The door to where he was being kept had bursted open, where the very man he recollected stood, Inaho did and breathed heavily, catching his breath.

It was too late. It always was.

Slaine smiled one last time and closed his eyes. He straightened his back and peered his forehead toward Saazbaum’s fine hold on him. Slaine fully stretched his newly restored left wing. The all too familiar turquoise glow began to emanate from him.

“You--” Saazbaum growled and pulled at Slaine’s hair. “I won’t let you have your way Slaine Troyard!”

 _“In the end nothing can be changed. It was all to naught. It was impossible after all… but…”_ Slaine opened his eyes slowly, he could see the power gather in Saazbaum’s palm over Slaine’s forehead. It was beginning to blind him but Slaine turned his attention elsewhere, once more at Inaho who was running towards him once again, reaching with that hand trying to obtain what he sought.

This time it won’t make it. Slaine will see to it.

The ground ruptured and they began to lose their footing, soon falling with the forming debris. As everything started to become monotone and mute to Slaine, he was unnaturally calm. He saw all he needed. The Tharsis had answered his beckoning and as Inaho was about to reach him, the Tharsis had gotten a hold of Inaho, pulling him into the safety of its robotic palm, leaving Saazbaum and Slaine to free fall into the abyss below.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

⊱Inaho.2⊰

Inaho coughed, slowly rising on all fours and looked upward. The sound of dripping water and distant trembles could be heard. More immediately, he heard the sounds of adjusting gears and pumps. Inaho sat up and met the gaze of the mechanical colossal that saved him… against his will.

“Tharsis,” He addressed.

The machine’s eyes pulsated, perhaps acknowledging him. Inaho sighed and looked around. No sign of the count and his prisoner…

_ "Slaine…" _

The brunette stood up and hopped off the machine’s hand. He lessened the severity of his drop with a few gusts of his one wing. Inaho reached for his left shoulder blade. He tried to focus again. Earlier he felt the warmth and it had clued him in on where Slaine was.

Only a cold, void sensation filled him. Could Slaine have..?

Inaho dared not continue the thought and pressed forward. 

_ “Judging from the fractures on the wall--”  _ Inaho began to assess before hearing something unexpected behind him. 

Where the Tharsis use to be now was particles of golden light, which gathered before Inaho.

_ “Aldnoah…”  _ Inaho concluded and found himself facing a clear replication of the automaton except it was for certain entirely robotic. There was nothing in its construction that resembled being human.

“I advise against what you are planning to do Kaizuka Inaho,” The automaton voiced. Its voice was entirely lifeless, monotonous and yet… in the same octave as Slaine’s.

“You’ve used Slaine as your basis.”

The robot did not speak. It could tell Inaho had more to suspect. Inaho continued his assessment, “You have been shielding Slaine like an exoskeleton. That is why he is able to use  his ability seemingly infinitely and why he possessed rather human-like characters… far too human-like.” The last bit was hard for him to voice. Inaho had easily glossed over those details; he considered the majority of Slaine’s original construction versus the now-obvious peculiarities. 

It still did not speak much to Inaho’s growing annoyance. Perhaps it was not going to speak and in a more literal sense, abide by the rules binding its existence -- the laws of robotics or automata, assuming there were any differentiation between the two. Inaho returned his attention to the wall and soon went about what he had originally intended.

Only then did the miniaturized machine speak, “Continuation of this course of action has a high risk.”

Inaho paused before speaking. He had to figure out what his newly acquired companion had to offer. There was no time to waste. Saazbaum was going to do something to Slaine and whatever it was did not bode well for whoever and everything involved, either. 

“Who designated your task and what is your task at hand?” Inaho finally queried.

Immediately -- unlike before -- the Tharsis answered, “Slaine Troyard issued his final order to protect you at all costs.”

_ “Typical. Protect Hime to the bitter end and now me.”  _ Inaho sighed. It should have been blatantly obvious what Slaine had done. Slaine was always like this. Everything and everyone the ashen blond had treasured -- always were the things and people Slaine prioritized over his own well-being, his own happiness, his own… everything. 

Inaho grit his teeth and once more shook off the growing fear and likelihood of Slaine being…

The robot interjected Inaho’s train of thought; it proposed a different course of action, “The Orbital Knight have is not within the vicinity. It is possible for us to avoid intercepting with him and leave the battlefield.”

A moment and another passed; Inaho did not answer. It was a waste of breath to him to reject the robot’s suggestion as it would surely go at length against his current actions. Inaho logically knew the unnecessary risk he was going to place on himself and how it contradicts the robot’s orders. Surely there had to be a way around it--

_ “Wait,”  _ Inaho realized with widened eyes and approached the robot. He was inches away from it as he repeated what it had just said -- primarily the detail of concern. “Final order you say?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean by final? Slaine wouldn’t be--”

“Slaine is still alive and 2.47 kilometers from our current location. However I am unable to pinpoint the enemy threat’s exact whereabouts but it is safe to predict the threat is within Slaine’s vicinity.”

“Which direction?”

“The shortest route involves breaking past this wall and heading north-northwest.”

Without a moment to spare, Inaho approached the wall and rested his palm. His brow crossed as he tried to use his newly discovered ability. 

“I advise against this Kaizuka Inaho.”

His concentration was interrupted and he sighed, annoyed. “I. Do. Not. Care.” Inaho addressed and exaggerated, enunciating every word in their entirety. Surely the machine recognized something about his tone of voice to forego whatever lecture it would systematically impose on him.

To his surprise the machine huffed and smirked; it was replicating Slaine’s expression entirely. “Typical. Just like my pilot.” It commented.

“Pilot?”

“Before thought transcended into matter, creations like myself were not as interactive and required manual input through the handling of a pilot.”

“Slaine Troyard would be--”

“He is-- Correction was.”

“Was?”

“He severed our connection before the fall.”

“Severed?!” Inaho repeated in alarm. His voice surprised even himself. Never before did he feel so emotionally affected. It was clear his judgment was impaired yet he really couldn’t afford it. His other half…

“Yes. I assume he did so to delay Count Saazbaum as long as he could. By severing his connection with me, Count Saazbaum could not have used Slaine as a liaison to make use of me.”

“What would be the advantage of--” Inaho stopped. “By having you -- since he doesn’t have a machine--”

“Kataphrakt--” Tharsis supplied.

“Kataphrakt… He cannot continuously use his abilities indefinitely.”

The Tharsis nodded. 

“If that is the case, surely Saazbaum would--”

“Correct. I am bound to be his final destination. Before that is to pass, I must ensure your safety,” The Tharsis finished.

“My safety cannot be ensured,” Inaho stated and reached for his left shoulder blade. “Without Slaine, I am not whole.”

“You have never been whole to begin with,” Tharsis refuted, “Many times my pilot was before you. Not once did either of you acknowledge your bond.”

Inaho grimaced. Of course they had not and he was a fool to not consider. His ignorance was his crime and one he could  not shrug off as not knowing. The hints were there and it was in Slaine’s character to not be so easily identified. Inaho was the one at fault; again he failed him. 

“I still have a chance,” Inaho mumbled before shaking his head. He spoke louder and more firmly, “ _ We _ still have a chance.”

The Tharsis fell silent and remained unmoved. Again it smirked much like Slaine; the Tharsis approached the wall and much like Slaine had done before a shield manifested over its arm. The wall gave way after the sound of a laser cutting through filled the room.

“We should make haste then Kaizuka Inaho. I can only confirm Slaine is unconscious and breathes. His actual state of injury and the aftermath of Saazbaum’s newly acquired ability are things I cannot confirm remotely,” Tharsis informed.

Inaho dashed every so often just as the Tharsis levitated and proceeded barely ahead.  _ “Please Slaine. Just awhile longer. Wait for me.” _

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

After two kilometers, the two reached a rather ornate area. The damaged walls began to resemble a barely disturbed ziggurat. Pillars filled the widening hall and at the end, a large double door made of onyx faced them. 

The Tharsis had landed on the ground and eyed the door, it voiced its concern, “As predicted, the threat is here. Count Saazbaum is with Slaine.”

“I see. Then we are expected. We have no capability of surprise--”

“We do.” 

“You aren’t suggesting--”

The Tharsis smiled with recognition and pushed the door open. The machine seemed to mock the brunette, relishing in Inaho’s troubled and appalled face. 

Inaho could not stop it. It was the most efficient plan even the reincarnated strategist could recognize.

Within seconds of the door turning, Count Saazbaum had begun his attack on the miniaturized robot. A barricade of lasers had shot from their right and the robot flew into the other wall. A dash of crimson -- Count Saazbaum -- passed Inaho and securely pinned the Tharsis. Although futile and not entirely at full strength, the Tharsis manifested its shields and brought forth a different weapon -- a weapon Inaho had not seen even the automaton had used in the past -- large blades. Count Saazbaum slashed his left arm at the blades, which immediately cut upon contact. The count’s arms had become coated with an ability Inaho had seen before -- Trillram’s dimensional barrier. 

“Surrender Tharsis. You’re mine,” The count declared. The outcome of the battle was long ordained.

Seeing the count was entirely focused on the humanoid Kataphrakt, Inaho looked for Slaine, who still remained unconscious north of Inaho. Inaho rushed over and after cradling Slaine in his arms to see for any wounds, he heard the count a few steps away. Count Saazbaum levitated and the defeated Tharsis weakly hung from the count’s left hand. 

“He brought that fate to himself but perhaps the better of the two outcomes,” Saazbaum went.

Inaho looked over his shoulder, “What have you done?”

“He is an Orbital Knight. He has sworn servitude to the Royal Family and has been acting independently. I was going to fix that but alas he disrupted me when I was rewriting him.”

“Rewriting… him?”

Saazbaum smiled menacingly  and proclaimed, “No matter. You both are no threats to me any longer. Consider it mercy and good will that I shall allow you to see the birth of a new world.” 

Did the outcome of the world matter? This time? Had they not fought for it once before? Can they not forego it just this once?

He had forgotten once. He dared not forget again and if whatever madness Saazbaum does result in the destruction of this world, then at least Inaho wanted to be with the person he most cared about. This time he didn’t want to leave him behind. 

The count laughed victoriously and made his leave. His footsteps echoed in the distance and soon became inaudible to the running water of all the broken pipes around them. Inaho had let the count go without a fight; he went with the Tharsis’s plan…

“...W…” Pale ocean blue eyes started to open and he mouthed something barely audible. 

Inaho could feel water well up in his eyes. Slaine was blank as a slate. What Slaine had done to ‘protect’ Inaho resulted in Saazbaum’s doing to be interrupted and instead of having his memories rewritten, they were entirely wiped. 

The ashen blond came to and Inaho sniffled. The tears ran down his cheeks and the ashen blond curiously,  not intentionally wiped the falling tears. Were they tears of relief? Thankful, the ashen blond was alive and in reach? Or were they tears of sadness? Now together they, were as good as strangers.

_ “That’s fine,”  _ Inaho thought to himself when cradling Slaine’s cheek and noticing the ashen blond relished in his touch, resting his cheek evermore into Inaho’s palm. Inaho breathed shakily. His heart was unease; something was off with this situation yet he dared convinced him otherwise _ , “A new world is coming… we can start over again… surely this time, right Slaine?” _

He rocked Slaine who seemingly was clueless of what Inaho was thinking. Of course with no surprise Inaho could see the concern reflect in Slaine’s eyes. Slaine recognized the brunette was hurting. Slaine had always recognized his emotions faster than anyone else. They had been each other’s worst nemesis. They had been each other’s significant other.

This time though. This time Inaho is with him. This time… they can begin again. They won’t start as enemies. They are there for each other. This time… without fail…

Inaho embraced the ashen blond tightly and let a sob escape his throat. He buried his head in the ashen blond’s neck.

_ “You are free of the chain of misery, Bat. I’ll see to it.”  _ He swore to himself with Slaine unaware, tries to console Inaho with gently rubbing Inaho’s left shoulder blade.

_ “This was how it should be,”  _ Inaho convinced himself.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

His mind was blank. His sight both saw and did not see. His feet knew not where to tread but where to go. Was it a feeling? Was his logic so deeply rooted that he knew where best to go? 

Whatever it was be it self-preservation or vulnerability, he did not care. He simply was… there when he came to upon that familiar porch. The familiar bell rang and the long-haired brunette of this timeline greeted him, unsuspecting him and thinking perhaps it was another random customer. 

He was not wrong in that assessment for she did not immediately rise to greet him. She had already said her peace of a typical greeting to her new arrival. “Welcome! I’ll be right with you. Sit wherever you like,” she would say and what he had heard so many countless times the last time he was here.

It was both discomforting and comforting to hear such words. A sense of normalcy seemed in place upon hearing her voice. Inaho knew she was not the same Yuki of his timeline, perhaps a descendant, perhaps a reincarnation or simply someone that miraculously aesthetically looked like an exact copy of her. It was sad to be so familiar with her yet be so far from the relationship he once had with her in another life, another place, or another time altogether. 

However even if this was not his Yuki, this Yuki carried the same mannerism he treasured most of his sister. When her eyes met his, her eyes had widened and sparkled. She dropped whatever she was doing, whatever she was holding and slowly but gradually sped to his side. Concern was all over her face as she knelt to his crouched level and reached him gently as if he would break. 

He could see her mouth move yet perhaps his hearing had finally gone. God knows how many explosions and whatever unspeakable disasters he had ventured and narrowly escaped unscathed with his companion. He did not need to hear them. He did not need to decipher what she was saying by reading her lips. He felt what she was trying to convey. His heart knew although his expression remained unmoved. 

Inaho had fallen to his knees as Yuki called someone among her customers -- seemingly a doctor who had already was making his way to  them -- and was relieved of the burden he bore. 

“Pl…” Inaho tried to speak yet his throat was dry. His sense of feeling was returning and it was clear how shaken he truly was,  how overwhelming the reality of his situation was now had sunk in. 

Yuki hugged him tightly and rocked him, resting his head on her shoulder. Over and over she repeated, eventually Inaho could either hear or hallucinate some semblance of what she was trying to say, “It’ll be okay. Everything will be all right. Don’t worry. You did well. You made it. It will be okay.”

His breath came ragged as he felt an unnatural shudder overcome him. He sniffled in her embrace. He knew what she was trying to say. He knew there was nothing more to be done. It was out of his hands at this point. He had done everything at this point yet… he could not help thinking, wanting to do more, anything.

And then it occurred to him as Yuki released him, staring at him in the eye and clearly enunciated every syllable of what message she wanted to convey. 

“He will be fine.”

That’s all he wanted to hear, to believe and to hope would occur.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Inaho could not decipher how many days it had been, let alone grasp much of what he did each passing day he had arrived at Yuki’s renovated bar. The orders came and go. The customers, new and regular, arrived and departed. Life went on. 

It was only when he went upstairs to his room, he began to feel again the stillness of time and the uneasiness, the anxiousness ebb at him. Before, Inaho had taken it for granted when considering the automaton resting on the bed could be easily reactivated once he finished his repairs. Now, that was no longer the case. The automaton was as he had thought -- it was truly a human that clung to a thin thread of life thanks to Aldnoah -- and now whatever humanity was there, was now gone. No, humanity was never the question. The person, the individual, the spirit of the person living before him was always in question.

Approaching the bed like clockwork, Inaho retrieved the foldable metallic chair from next to the door he had opened and pulled up to the bedside. Before sitting down, Inaho reached over to his sleeping companion and combed away with his fingers, the ashen blond hair that had flown over his eyes. He then readjusted the blanket and finally sat down on the chair, leaning back with his hands resting on his lap. Inaho absentmindedly stared forward at the open window, watching the curtains dance in the slow breeze. For a moment he slowly closed and open his eyes, momentarily recollecting past days he had sat at this very spot and how he seemed the only fixated point; before him, a storm had past and he had not moved. It was only due to Yuki and the doctor of the town, Doctor Yagarai’s interference that Inaho’s companion and bedroom did not completely become soak in the cold rain. Days past and the heat was unbearable. Only the night made it seem like a midsummer’s dream with the crickets and fireflies about with the cool air. 

_ “Wait for me Slaine”  _ Inaho remembered coining. It was a line he had said so many times in his past life. He recalled how in a similar situation like this, the ashen blond was miraculously alive after suffering a fatal wound and telling Inaho how unfair he was being. 

Inaho stood up upon noticing the time on the nearby nightstand; he had to report downstairs. He had promised Yuki he would go down a half hour past six. He would ‘eat’ and then work throughout the night into dawn. Before leaving the room, Inaho once more brushed Slaine’s fringe and rested his hand on his cheek. Inaho pecked briefly on Slaine’s cheek; he did not know if this Slaine reciprocated those feelings.

_ “I’m not the Slaine you seek.” _

_ “I am not the Slaine you promised… the Slaine you refer to is perhaps long gone.” _

The brunette presumed perhaps that is what the ashen blond of this world would tell him. Slaine would deny his feelings, thinking Inaho was projecting them upon him. Slaine would remind Inaho how unfair he was being, treating and recognizing Slaine as someone he clearly was not.

“Slaine…” Inaho struggled to speak, to find the words to properly convey them, “Don’t belittle my feelings. We may have come from different worlds, times… whatever you want to label them as… but it does not matter. It does not matter if you knew our past lives or can project our future paths…” Inaho could feel himself rambling; he started to see the irrationality in his current behavior yet he could feel his heart growing lighter, “I love you Slaine. I love the you, you are now. Before me. Presently. Here.”

Inaho went on his knees, taking one of Slaine’s hands into both of his and rest his forehead. “So please… please wake up. Come back.”

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Inaho awoke to the sound of a wind chime. He had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position and tried to sit up yet found most of his joints had gone numb. 

“What do you think?” Yuki asked.

The brunette blinked. He was slightly surprised Yuki could tell he was waking up especially from the angle of how he slept, he could barely see her face. He could only tell Yuki had fixated something on the window -- chances are a wind chime of some sort.

“It… sounds… wonderful.” 

Inaho brusquely sat up much to his body’s detestation. He gawked for he met turquoise eyes that curiously blinked at him. 

Slaine had woken up.

“Slaine…” Inaho blurted.

The ashen blond tilted his head. His brow contorted as he tried to make sense of what Inaho had said. Inaho frowned when slowly regaining hits wits, berating himself, _ “No. I shouldn’t have done that. He is a blank slate.. With the power of Aldnoah and--”  _

Inaho could see he had made a terrible mistake when the ashen blond started to grip his left temple. Yuki had approached him, embracing the ashen blond and tried to calm him with a slow, quiet hush. The ashen blond was taken by surprise at the act and hugged his sides, clearly shuddering at the contact. He grimaced with his eyes starting to tear, reaching particular to his left wing. 

“It’ll be alright. Take it slow. You’re among family,” Yuki said slowly and in as kind of a voice she could muster.

Slaine motioned to speak however his breath came shakily and his voice was not cooperating. It didn’t matter for Inaho. Just like back then, Inaho could hear Slaine through their unspeakable bond as each other’s halves. Slaine’s left wing fluttered and momentarily glowed aqua.

_ “I’m scared. Who are you? Family? They’re gone! Wait what family?”  _ Slaine’s thoughts came through to Inaho, who was thankful to hear such thoughts; it reaffirmed their bond was still in tact even after what Count Saazbaum had done.

Inaho removed Slaine’s hands from Slaine’s sides, uncurling Slaine’s fingers and entwined them with his own. The brunette gently squeezed and took one hand up to his lips, gently pecking the back of Slaine’s hand.

_ “Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you. You’ll never be alone… for you’re my other half. We’ll always be together,”  _ Inaho reassured.

Slaine took back one of his hands and like before, like the Slaine Inaho knew, reached for his chest. However this time Slaine looked to him, squarely and directly, wholeheartedly. Yuki had released Slaine from her embrace, smiling at what unfolded before her. 

“See!” Yuki inadvertently tried to reaffirm and patted Slaine’s head, “Now how about we get you something to eat?”

“Uh…” Slaine pondered yet his stomach’s growl answered the question.

Inaho smiled and struggled to his feet, asking the two albeit more so to the ashen blond, “Scrambled or rolled?”

The brunette had started to head to the door except was stopped by Yuki’s vocal insistence. 

“I’ll decide! I’ll take care of breakfast, Nao-kun!” Yuki immediately rushed to the door, getting ahead of Inaho.

He quickly figured out why the sudden change when feeling a gentle tug on his navy knitted sweater. 

“Ah- sorry, I-” Slaine stumbled for words and looked away blushing.

Inaho turned around and sat on the bed, reaffirming his grasp on Slaine’s hand, which he withdrew. The brunette leaned onto Slaine’s hunched over form and nestled his chin  on Slaine’s hair.

“It’ll be alright. We have all the time in the world. Take your time,” Inaho said aloud and promised to himself,  _ “I’ll make sure of it. I promise you.” _

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

A wind chime jingled lightly as a gentle breeze brushed along an open window. The curtains rose with the coming wind and as the curtains rested, the flaps of a bird could be heard. A bird had landed on the window sill only to hop a little more inward when a finger approached towards its beak. The bird nestled against the finger. The ashen blond chuckled and soon rubbed under the bird’s beak. 

“Good morning,” the ashen blond greeted the bird and somewhat sat up, taking a peek outside to find only some cirrus clouds in the distance and endless blue wherever the sky stretched towards the horizon. 

A pair of strong arms tightened its embrace on the ashen blond’s waist and grabbed the blond back inwards the bed. The bird abruptly left.

“I-Inaho!” Slaine screeched.

A crimson eye cracked open from underneath the blankets and once more the bush of brown hair nestled deeply, into their embrace. Slaine sighed, giving in and spoiling Inaho.

“We need to get up Inaho. Yuki-nee is going to scold us again if we don’t rake the leaves before dinner. We have delayed far too long as it is…”

Inaho refuted, objectively and unsurprisingly to Slaine… albeit in a groggy voice. When did the brunette become such a sloth? “We are still in the middle of autumn and there are still leaves to fall. It is better to let them all fall before collecting them.”

“I know Inaho but that’s-- be…” Slaine blushed and held back a whimper. Inaho had sucked on Slaine’s neck, having risen up just a little bit.

The ashen blond grimaced, slightly annoyed as Inaho emotionlessly stared at him with rather fabulous bed hair. Slaine hit Inaho with a pillow within reach, demanding, “Get up Orange!” 

Slaine continued to playfully smack him with the pillow but Inaho would not budge. Inaho tightened his hold around the ashen blond's waist and nestled his head. He would make certain these sort of days would continue.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

The wounds Slaine had acquired and endured when he was becoming an ‘Orbital Knight’ left no trace upon his restored form. Inaho could presume the restoration had erased even scarring. It was perhaps one of the few positive things the count had done on Slaine. Maybe the memory wipe could also be considered a blessing. 

Inaho could feel his heart flutter and the inability to stop the corners of his lips from rising upward. Slaine’s smiles and laughs warmed his heart. He was void of the hardships and suffering he had endured in this lifetime and the many lifetimes he had foreseen. However even this happiness and peace seemed fragile still. Something felt unnatural to Inaho and increasingly, that something was becoming more obvious. 

Slaine nearly fell when following Inaho out of their bedroom; the ashen blond had become strong enough to walk on his own and to help out at the pub yet soon after waking up from bed, Slaine’s struggle to easily walk out was becoming clearer. 

“What’s wrong, Slaine?” Inaho inquired although already suspecting what it most likely was. Rising his head, Inaho could immediately confirm his suspicions with the ashen blond’s crossed brow and the sight of his eyes losing focus -- eyes that glimmered ever so frequently aqua, _ “Aldnoah…” _

There was no way around it; there was no way to deny Slaine’s identity as an Orbital Knight. Extracting the Tharsis from him simply only left him with a finite amount of uses; it did not entirely rob him of the ability he was gifted with.

Slaine looked to the brunette before once more shying away. He apologized, “S-sorry… I was… getting dizzy again…”

Inaho remained silent for a moment, staring at Slaine’s eyes and waited for the glow to subside. In moments they had returned to their normal tranquil turquoise shade; at that time Inaho helped Slaine back onto his feet and stabilized him. He misled the ashen blond into thinking Inaho was his lucky charm.

“T-thank you Inaho. Without you, I’d be lost I fear,” Slaine mumbled, surely overpraising him. 

The brunette shook his head, physically trying to shake off the lie he had inadvertently caused. “It’s nothing… but perhaps we should ask the doctor to check on you.” Inaho hesitantly voiced his concern.

Slaine fell silent upon hearing the suggestion and looked to his right, a habit Inaho was all too familiar as nervousness. “Yes… that… may be best… it’s been happening a lot more recently hasn’t it?” Slaine asked. 

Inaho’s heart sank slightly but he quickly tried to mask the uneasiness. Surely Slaine was picking up on it through their link. Inaho tightened his hold on Slaine’s hand, trying to convince not only Slaine but himself, “Let’s see what the doctor says.” 

He hoped it was really nothing. He knew otherwise; he knew better. 

Slaine had no recollection of how to use his ability and each time he used it, another feather fell, another speck of his life force was gone. Forever was all too far a fantasy and a forgone dream yet to make now seem everlasting, every moment counted. Having him forget everything of his life before now seemed to have made Slaine happy. Alas, soon this ability -- the ability to see projections of what had been and what will be -- would surely be something Slaine would have to come to terms, come to use.

_ “Could he somehow be rendered unable to use it?”  _ Inaho had once considered. He had little to no idea even for his own ability how it works. He only understood that he willed it when he wanted to make something within feasibility to happen. If that is the case then… did Slaine inadvertently be trying to remember? 

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

Moments past with Inaho remaining in the room unmoved. Only when the front door downstairs closed shut did Inaho realize how long he had remained in the room alone. He felt his feet drag.

_ “I would prepare if he does remember.”  _ The doctor’s words echoed in his mind. 

Soon he found himself before the bedroom’s door. He hesitated to grasp the doorknob. Slaine was waiting for him on the other side.

_ “I don’t think it’s possible to prepare for that situation doctor,” _ Inaho thought rhetorically and turned the doorknob, walking in.

The window remained open. The curtains danced in the wind. Moonlight seeped into the room and in the center of the silent sight before Inaho, the ashen blond sat in bed looking out. Inaho’s heart grew heavy. How did Slaine go about acting like he knew nothing of what had happened before? How can Slaine have started afresh knowing full well what Inaho had done to him in another life?

Slaine turned and the outline of his one wing cast a shadow in the moonlight. “Inaho,” the ashen blond warmly spoke. The ashen blond offered open arms. Inaho couldn’t hide anything from Slaine as the brunette crawled into bed, embracing the ashen blond. “What’s wrong?” The ashen blond asked. “I wouldn’t think anything bad was uncovered from the check up… was there?”

Inaho shook his head while well buried in Slaine’s chest. Slaine paused for a moment; Inaho could guess the ashen blond was pondering why he had become so sullen. “I see…” The ashen blond went, “then… what is wrong? Or would you rather not talk about it Inaho?”

The brunette rose and loosened their hug. He could not bring himself to face the ashen blond. The doctor’s advice continued to reverberate in his mind. Preparation was impossible in the long-run. Lying would and could not take place of facts. Surely as well whatever Count Saazbaum had planned would eventually reach them. Everything that led to that point now and then. 

“Inaho?”

Without thinking Inaho caught sight of the the turquoise eyes before looking down. Slaine’s shirt had been left unbuttoned, surely from the doctor’s visit. His chest was bare.

_ “No scars like then… Smooth…”  _ Inaho reminded himself and rested his head once more. 

“Inaho… please. Please tell me what’s wrong,” Slaine pleaded and repeated. Inaho could see Slaine’s hand reach for Inaho’s chin but Inaho would not let him reach. The brunette backed away and looked elsewhere. This was unlike him. He was doing everything he didn’t want to be doing. He didn’t want to worry Slaine. He wasn’t protecting him as he swore back then.

Inaho clenched his teeth as he heard Slaine’s breath became shaky and the ashen blond face palmed. “In… Inaho-san…”

_ “San…”  _ Inaho noted and saddened. The first few days Slaine had awakened came to mind. 

“You once told me…” Slaine continued. Inaho reached to wipe one of Slaine’s tears.

“You said I was your other half… If that is the case… Then…” Slaine mumbled but could not continue his train of thought. His shoulders shook as he wept.

“Slaine…” Inaho tried yet his voice came weak and distant. It was heartbreaking. 

“Why… If we are together… I…” Slaine looked up and a weak, bitter smile formed. 

The past overlaid before Inaho. So long ago Inaho had faced his perceived-rival, now defeated and so resigned. Nothing had changed, even after all this.

“Why do I feel so alone?”

_ “I can’t hide it Slaine… I’m not strong like you. But…”  _ Inaho smiled, bewildering Slaine and kissed the ashen blond on the lips, longingly and dearly. “Slaine. I’m sorry.” He apologized.  _ "But I too believe in you. Together… Together we can think of something neither of us could have alone.” _

“I-it’s fine Inaho-” Slaine tried to say but Inaho interrupted him with another seal on his lips. Slaine reddened and before attempting to push the brunette back, “In-Inaho please.”

“The reason why I don't want you to remember… the reason why I fear your power Slaine…” Inaho started before pausing to look at him squarely, “is because you were fatally wounded… multiple times. You died once in this world already and..  I nearly lost you.”

“So you were keeping me in the dark… to protect me?” Slaine asked, trying to make sense of what Inaho was telling him. 

Inaho nodded and left a trail of kisses down Slaine’s neck. He grasped Slaine’s left hand,  removing it from Slaine’s face and kissed it. Inaho entwined his fingers with Slaine and left a trace upon Slaine’s knuckles. Simultaneously Inaho maintained eye contact with Slaine, looking at his other half alluringly. Slaine was becoming more and more flushed. His bottom lip trembled. 

“In… Inaho…” Slaine spoke in a needing voice yet with a tinge of alarm. Inaho could see the ashen blond’s eyes glow. Correspondingly Inaho’s hand glowed orange and soon Slaine’s glowed blue.  

“I'm here Slaine. I know. Let your power loose. Trust me.”

Slaine shuddered and felt himself weaken, collapsing onto Inaho. Slaine’s right shoulder blade burned. It was not a painful burn however. It was… intoxicatingly warm. Slaine turned his head from Inaho’s neck and before him a ghastly blue outlined wing. The ashen blond struggled, startled and looked between the wing and Inaho who smiled. Inaho rested his forehead on Slaine’s, closing his eyes. 

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

When Inaho reopened his eyes, he noticed he had become separate from his corporeal form. He could see his physical body support Slaine and the two rested on their bed. Surveying his capability as a spirit, Inaho discerned he could oddly see his reflection about the window and in the window -- he had two wings. One of which carried the aqua glow.

_ “Slaine!” _ Inaho thought in a panic and hastily looked around, floating through the walls of the bedroom outside the very pub or into the halls. There was no sign of Slaine. Visually.

As Inaho came to a stop, Inaho could hear muffling sounds. He had originally suspected it to be the wind picking up as night had fallen yet the more he listened, the more he recognized the voice. No. Voices.

Inaho could feel his heart grow heavy when he could identify all the voices. They all belonged to Slaine but each individual voice had a different mannerism and tone. However none of them were the Slaine he was seeking. The Slaine he sought was not speaking a comprehensible word. 

The brunette had closed his eyes for a moment to hone his hearing and only opened when he pinpointed the source of the voices. He soar upwards, towards the shattered moon and found who he was looking for. Without a moment’s delay, Inaho rested a hand on Slaine’s right shoulder. The crying ashen blond peered upward from his withdrawn, shrank self.

“In-Inaho..!” Slaine cried and embraced him. 

“I’m sorry. I made you wait again,” Inaho apologized and hugged him back while looking forward. A man wearing the emblazoned uniform of an Orbital Knight stood before Inaho and Slaine.

“Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard,” Inaho addressed.

The knight offered a polite, small smile. He did not look at Inaho back and instead seemed more attentive to Slaine who remained nestled in Inaho’s chest. The longer Inaho gazed at the Orbital Knight, for a moment his attire changed to that of a pair of pale blue clothes and then again to a lab coat. If he concentrated even more, Inaho could see the knight’s appearance ever so often, flickering like a time-lapse. 

“Kaizuka Inaho,” the knight finally responded. Its voice however was not singular. Inaho could piece out one voice saying the very same in a far more bitter, hateful manner. The brunette was sure he could -- if he willed it -- recollect when and where a Slaine had said that to him. However he saw it as a wasted effort. Even if the knight before him came from the same timeline or world Inaho originated from, it mattered not to Inaho. The Slaine he had sworn to protect and promised to save was the one in his arms.

The two continued to lock eyes on one another until something caught Inaho’s eyes -- lights. Traces of light started to appear around them, descending towards the town below them. The lights resembled shooting stars at first but when Inaho looked at them more closely…

They were robotic arms and laser beams. They greatly resembled the Kataphraktoi technology the Orbital Knights had used.

“Hellas and Herschel,” The Orbital Knight identified; perhaps Inaho’s thoughts of the subject transferred to the Orbital Knight just like it did to his Slaine. The Orbital Knight did not entertain his curiosity and seemed to continue to inform. He spoke coldly and authoritative -- a similar mannerism when the Orbital Knight had delivered speeches in broadcasts of a war so long ago, “Count Saazbaum has infiltrated the town and in sixty-one seconds he will have reached Yuki-nee. Forty-nine seconds later he will reach us if we maintain the present course of events.”

Inaho’s eyebrow rose as he realized what Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard was informing him and when he once more looked downwards, he could see the projection of Count Saazbaum having entered the pub. The immediate surroundings around Inaho and the two Slaines had changed to inside the pub where Yuki had collapsed by Count Saazbaum’s hand.

The Slaine in Inaho’s arms stood up and went upwards to the ceiling. “We need to get out of here and away--” Slaine proclaimed, disappearing from sight.

⋆⋆⋆★⋆⋆⋆

The next time Inaho regained his bearings, he had been dragged outside to the outskirts of town by Slaine’s doing. Slaine released Inaho’s hand and turned to the appearing visage of Count Saazbaum. 

Slaine questioned in complete bafflement, “Having the power to rewrite history infinitely was not enough for you?”

Saazbaum smirked. “Mishaps happen. Clearly I had an err in my judgment to keep both of you alive. As long as you both remain, my seat of power will always be in question. Also…”

Saazbaum rose his cane pointing to Slaine and soon Inaho who stood between the two in an act of defending Slaine. “To know one past is to know one’s future. Your ability to see both is one I cannot go without.”

Slaine lowered his head, his fringe covering his eyes. He sardonically huffed to himself, holding back a sad bout of laughter. “So even in this timeline… we must cross again?”

“Feeling remorseful now? Perhaps you really are not my son,” Saazbaum mused and withdrew his cane, “Enough of this.” The count glared as he commanded an array of orbs transforming into rocket arms and balls of light akin to the Kataphraktoi Hellas and Herschel, “Fly my servants.”

Inaho grasped Slaine’s hand with his right just as Inaho waved with his left an orange barrier thwarting the arms inward. “Slaine,” Inaho curtly addressed, narrowly dodging the laser shots with Slaine tagging along.

Slaine shook it off, releasing Inaho’s right hand and turned back, manifesting one of Tharsis’s shields over his right arm. Opening his hand, palm forward at the approaching lasers Slaine shot back with similar energy blasts. “Sorry. Sixteen from one o’clock to five.”

“Too many,” Inaho remarked and frowned. With both of his hands illuminating orange, he gathered energy into his palms.

“I know,” Slaine rebuked and frowned, shooting several blasts upward overhead. 

“Giving up again, Troyard?” Saazbaum intimidated and dashed forward.

Seemingly pointlessly, Slaine shot more beams of light except at the count himself who did not suffer even a scratch. Saazbaum was also utilizing the shield the Kataphrakt Nilokeras had. 

“Energy sword activate!” Saazbaum exclaimed and lifted his cane that correspondingly glowed red. 

“Now Inaho!” Slaine beckoned with his left arm, which Inaho quickly grabbed to offer more momentum and Inaho reversed his gravitational burst onto the count. The count spat blood as the gravitational force caught him off guard and pushed him back.

“Just like before, the barrier needs a gap and every time you use a different capability, you make yourself vulnerable,” Inaho assessed.

“No matter. I’ll rewrite you until you’re no more!” Saazbaum proclaimed and teleported to them. 

Slaine grit his teeth as he back flipped in mid air to try to make some distance. Saazbaum still managed to grab his ankle.

“Slaine--” Inaho called out yet the ashen blond only shook his head, eyes peering at the brunette determined.

Inaho looked down to the cliff and with both glowing hands, ushered an earthquake from below or so Saazbaum initially thought. Within moments, Saazbaum could feel himself being tugged downwards. 

“I will not go down without a fight!” Saazbaum desperately screamed and tightened his hold on Slaine’s ankle. 

The energy blasts that Slaine had shot earlier had returned back down and pierced through the Count’s legs and wings. 

Slaine prepared to plummet, closing his eyes with the count. He would not take the man’s life again. He had no right to take another; if debts could be carried over lifetimes, then he surely had one to the count. 

A prayer, a voice from the past spoke next to his ear, “ _ Slaine please be free.” _

“Lemrina,” Slaine realized with his eyes opened and his claim on his life renewed. 

“ _ Did you think I would forgive you?” _ A Slaine from the past exclaimed. 

Slaine slashed through the count’s arm that clung to his ankle with the pointed edge of his shield and spun kick the count further down. With the second volley of shots Slaine had shot earlier, the fog below cleared and revealed a pocket black hole which the count was accelerating ever faster inward. 

Saazbaum fruitlessly reached upward to Slaine with his dismembered arm yet soon withdrew. He could recollect a sight once past, an array of warnings and static.

“ _ That’s right this isn’t where I should be _ .” He thought to himself as he began to feel his end was near.

Looking up, Saazbaum could see the sad silhouette overhead, peering down on him. 

“Not too shabby… my son…” Saazbaum said to himself, recalling a similar knight he once had in the past.

With the last sight of the burgundy uniform, Inaho closed his hands and formed fists. Similarly the black hole mimicked the behavior and dissipated. Inaho took a deep breath, once more taking a long moment staring where the count had been and confirming that he was no more. It was further cemented when hearing his other half’s sniffles behind him. He sighed upon seeing the shaking figure, floating upwards and embracing him.

His other half cried and clung, desperately to him. He wept for the things that had come to past once again. Once again his other half could not save those he cherished. Again he lost a father he barely got to know.

“Are... are we doomed to repeat the same mistakes no matter how much time passes? No matter the circumstances?” Slaine asked Inaho.

Inaho wanted to tell Slaine 'no.' He really did yet knew full well, even Slaine himself that the likelihood of repeating is so much more astronomically higher. It is human nature to be stubborn, to not learn from past mistakes. It is also however... human nature to learn, to overcome them together as a unified people. 

None of that mattered to the brunette. None of it should matter for Slaine as well, the brunette thought and cupped both of Slaine's cheeks. With his thumbs, Inaho wiped the most recent tears before gently, slowly settling on Slaine's lips. 

_ “It doesn't matter Bat. That was then. That is not now. If it is meant to be, then it will be,” _ Inaho conveyed through his thoughts, knowing full well through their renewed, bond that Slaine received them.

He could see Slaine raise his arms to protest only for such to quickly subside. Inaho had slid his right hand on Slaine's back and caressed the ashen blond's right wing, which corresponded with his. He could feel his own handiwork yet it didn't bother him as much as the ashen blond. Inaho easily could understand why; Slaine's ability to feel had returned from the Count Saazbaum's  handiwork and the wing the ashen blond too bear was surely more receptive to such sensations. Slaine's knees were beginning to buckle as he was weakening; surely if they were not floating – more exactly Inaho wasn't keeping Slaine afloat – Slaine would have fallen over. Slaine gasped and was becoming more and more flush as Inaho continued to run his fingers through the right wing and with his other hand, tightened his embrace around Slaine's waist. 

“In-Inaho...” Slaine struggled to say; his breath was heavy and hot. 

Slaine rested his head on Inaho's shoulder and whimpered, trying to hold back a moan when Inaho playfully bit at Slaine's exposed neck. 

“St-stop!” Slaine begged although his body and thoughts said otherwise.

Inaho obliged... for the time being as he released Slaine's neck and could see Slaine raise his head with great determination. Slaine was surely a hot mess and Inaho had barely done much – a fact Slaine was too aware especially when Inaho's small smile seemed to only grow upon the two sharing this realization. 

Inaho rested his nose on Slaine's after seeing how Slaine blushed even more somehow and could no longer keep eye contact. “Don't worry. We can take our time.”

“But I'm not--”

The brunette narrowed his eyes and this time sealed Slaine's lips forcibly, letting something slip in to stun the ashen blond. Inaho could feel his other half start to lose the strength to keep himself standing and once more released him. “You're the Slaine I love. Here. Presently. Now. With me.” Inaho enunciated, emphasizing each  word purposely.

Slaine tried to speak again but stopped. His shoulders were beginning to tremble again; he was beginning to cry again and started gripping his chest. Inaho let these tears go; they were definitely tears of happiness. Slaine continuously asked why through their link but he did not answer. Inaho was sure Slaine knew better than even himself. The brunette could feel a warmth resonate from the ashen blond and it seemed to envelop him entirely too. 

This was surely happiness.

 

 


	7. Epilogue

⊱Slaine.3⊰

A gentle breeze passed much to Slaine's relief. He picked up the wooden basket and looked up at his finished work – several sheets of table cloth blew in the wind and were newly washed. It was a welcomed breeze considering he hung the cloth to dry. 

“Smells nice,” someone complimented from behind. 

Slaine could feel his ears redden after hearing such a voice. As much as he tried to not feel, his right wing tingled in anticipation. Inaho was clearly having fun teasing him implicitly. 

“Y-you've smelled it plenty of times. S-surely you've grown nauseous or have become desensitized in smelling it...” Slaine tried to lessen the compliment.

It was futile. Slaine could feel warm hands embrace him from behind and someone's chin brushing along his left shoulder, taking a nice long whiff of his exposed neck. 

_ “Not again!” _ Slaine groaned and facepalmed with his free hand. 

“Why not?”

“We already sleep together... b-bathe together... you should know...” Slaine bit his lower lip; he could not bring himself to utter anymore words.

Inaho lifted his head and released Slaine from his embrace much to Slaine's relief. It was hard enough to still remain steady on his feet. Slaine knew his sensitivity to both physical and emotional stimuli was higher than normal due to his long connection with the Tharsis life support system. However Inaho made it extremely more difficult. The brunette may seem emotionless and quiet externally yet he was far from such. Slaine sighed and removed his hand from his face. Inaho had fallen silent longer than normal.

“Sorry,” Inaho apologized; he must have figured out what he had inadvertently done. Slaine had started clutching his chest, leaning back onto Inaho who had yet to move from behind Slaine. He closed his eyes; Inaho's feelings were so strong. It was beyond Slaine as to how they could be so while the brunette remained physically expressionless as a brick wall. 

But he would not have it any other way. The wave of emotion was so direct and overbearing, Slaine had no choice but to acknowledge, to accept and to give in. 

“It's fine Inaho. Thank you... Thank you...” Slaine responded after taking a deep breath to calm his heart. Somehow the novelty of this occurrence had yet to become lackluster; each time it felt like Inaho was confessing his feelings to Slaine for the first time. 

_ “I'm not the Slaine you swore to protect” _ was no longer something he could bring himself to say. Just the mere thought already made Slaine feel the intense disapproval and anger from Inaho. 

“ _ Don't belittle my feelings. Don't deny them. Don't deny who you are and who you are not,” _ Inaho would constantly tell him both vocally and telepathically.

Slaine could not anymore. He could feel the sincerity, the support, the endearment, and most of all, love.  It was not a love like devotion. It was not the love Slaine had for Asseylum in this timeline or the others. It was not a love that Lemrina and Harklight had for him out of admiration and duty. It was a love for who he truly was-- no, who he truly is.

“We probably should get back to the chores... shouldn't we, Inaho?” Slaine queried with a smile; he tried to hide his so easily shed tears. “Yuki-nee is going to scold us again at this... rate..?”

Slaine blinked as he momentarily shivered; something cold and metallic had been wrapped around his neck. He dropped the basket he held in his other hand. His eyes were immediately drawn to a silver amulet resting on his chest. It was not ornate with blue gems; rather with various sized gears in multiple shades of brown and gold. Somehow the amulet was akin to the memento he had in another life while resembling the wings he adorned as an automaton. 

“Inaho...” Slaine grasped the amulet and had turned to face the brunette who offered the more frequent small smile.

“I was once told it was a charm to ward against evil, a charm offering divine protection,” Inaho commented, “but you told me that was not entirely correct for it was also for--”

The ashen blond squeezed the amulet lightly, becoming familiar with its weight while simultaneously speaking with Inaho, “For a prayer.”

“Was it answered?” Inaho asked.

Slaine chuckled and covered his mouth for a moment, to poorly cover the renewed blush. Once more gazing back at his other half, Slaine could only nod. He could not bring himself to verbalize it; even now he still prayed.

_ “Regardless of time, space or fate... you had continued to pursue and reach me. No matter how much I denied you, you always thwarted me at every turn. Even when deemed impossible, you still reached me. Always. So even if a time comes for it to truly be impossible, I pray for this miracle to happen again.” _

  
  


_ ~Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _On a Wing and a Prayer_ is the result of an ambitious undertaking to write something in canon and in an alternate universe. My previous contributions to the AZ Fandom have been post-canon and in the same universe as the canon or to present-day reality. To further illustrate 'ambitious' I had gone so far as to interweave the canon content into the fanfic in a different order than they occurred while (I hope) making sense.  
>  The universe the fanfic occurs in is inspired by the atmosphere of several animes and literature works that I hold close to my heart. I leave it to the reader's' imagination as to what exactly those are but I will say, I had aimed for a world after the canon -- so far into the future -- mankind had to regress back to survive and rediscover its origin. Aldnoah had to be rediscovered and even in this change of time and world, the cast are still bound to the roles they had once played... or so I initially started with. I aimed to challenge each of his or her character development to see if he or she was capable of learning his or her mistake in the canon.  
>  Again it was quite the task. I gravely underestimated the gravitas of world-building and even overdone that aspect where one could say I became reliant on the intrigue and the mysteries of the world -- not the actual writing. So there are some ideas that didn't make it to the final product, be it for lack of polish or lack of smooth continuity if included due to a fear of word limit.  
>  That being said it has been an enjoyable struggle writing this work and hope to you, the reader find some enjoyment in this adaptation of Aldnoah.Zero. 
> 
> **Acknowledgements:** I would like to thank the Blue Roses Network for encouragement -- particularly TururaJ and Himmelreich for the moral support, and paperballoon, fishdad and KuMikka for helping out with this monstrosity metamorphosis! Last but not least I would also like to thank Rosiel-sama, Rosiel_AZ for allowing me to be a part of the AZ Community. 
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far and wish you luck on the loot. o/
> 
> Sincerely, **_hakumei_hogosha_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N3:** OrangeBat Fanfic Links available as of 01.26.2017  
>  ****[CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/countlestanna/)  
> [Slaine](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/aldnoah-on-ice-by-fabelyn/)  
> [icinks](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/icinks/)  
> [Keibey](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/Keibey/)  
> [Liza0111](http://www.orangebat-sanctuary.com/k/)  
> [paperballoon](https://orangebatsanctuary.tumblr.com/post/156761999869/get-ready-to-mind-blown-saxifrageby-paperballoon/)


End file.
